


Ghost Drug

by Roma_Lyd



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Drug Addiction, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Triggers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 06:44:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 24,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roma_Lyd/pseuds/Roma_Lyd
Summary: Louis estaba preso a un beso fantasma y Harry era un adicto a su risa."Es demasiado costoso ser feliz.""Entonces seamos pobres juntos."





	1. Chapter 1

Nadie nunca se lo preguntaría, y quizá era por eso que noche tras noche, desde hace tres años, Louis se dormía pensando en ello, en cómo le rompieron el corazón un día antes de que se enamorara. Y en realidad era una hipocresía, porque no solamente lo pensaba antes de dormir, aunque ahí era cuando más dolía y más lo necesitaba. Pero también lo pensaba al despertar, enredado entre ásperas sábanas y jadeante por la sensación de asfixia que se alojaba permanentemente en su garganta, con el cuerpo adolorido y un extraño, cuyo nombre nunca sabría, a su lado en la cama. A veces de la misma forma se descubría pensándolo cuando, sentado en el alfeizar de su miserable cocina, se llevaba el café a la boca y lo sentía frío y amargo contra su lengua porque habían pasado dos horas desde que se lo sirvió. E inevitablemente pensaba en la forma que su corazón se cayó a pedazos desde su pecho cuando, guardado en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, sonaba el móvil con aquella canción de mierda que patéticamente no pudo cambiar desde que Harry Styles, el hombre que lo había desahuciado, la colocó egoístamente porque era su favorita.

"¡¿Pero por qué en mi teléfono?!" le había preguntado Louis mientras inútilmente intentaba recuperar el móvil de sus manos, recargado sobre las puntitas de sus pies para intentar alcanzar el brazo alzado del que eran en ese entonces su mejor amigo.

Harry reía con su mano libre picoteándole la panza y aprovechándose de la diferencia de estatura entre ambos para que Louis no pudiese alcanzar su teléfono. Sus mejillas eran adornadas por dos encantadores hoyuelos y sus labios estaban pintados por naturaleza en un seductor carmesí pálido que contrastaba con sus perlados dientes.

"¡Porque es mi canción favorita y tú eres mi amigo favorito!"

"¡Que no tiene sentido, Harry!" Había gritado casi sin aliento, llevando ambas manos a sus caderas y frunciendo el ceño con tanta fuerza que dolía un poquito.

Harry con sus enormes ojos verdes, esos que asemejaban idílicas praderas, y su impoluta piel pálida, proyectaba el sol que ingresaba en la habitación a través de la ventana con exquisita delicadeza. Y Louis solo podía observarlo, admirar los detalles, y agradecer las imperfecciones que lo volvían humano.

Él sabía, veía, cuan hermoso era Harry. Y a veces dolía, y otras lo llenaba de orgullo, uno desinteresado e inocente, la clase de orgullo que tenía un niño sobre su superhéroe favorito.

"Vale, vale. Hagamos un trato..." Le había espetado, en un intento por lucir firme, pero fallando debido a la sonrisa que se filtraba rebelde en sus labios. "Yo te dejo poner una canción en mi teléfono, y tu dejas esta..." Agitaba su teléfono, del cual salía una molesta melodía. "en el tuyo, bicho."

Louis no recordaba bien por qué razón aceptó, sí recordaba que Harry cambió la melodía de su teléfono al año, y sabía que él debería haber hecho lo mismo.

Fue así como se encontró nuevamente pensando en ello, con el filtro de un cigarrillo siendo sostenido entre sus labios, su cuerpo sacudiéndose en pequeños espasmos debido a la torrencial lluvia que se colaba a través de sus desgastadas prendas de ropa y su brazo estirado en un inútil intento de parar algún taxi.

Personas transitaban a su alrededor, cubriéndose de la lluvia como si esta fuese alguna clase de parásito venenoso, con sus grandes paraguas y gruesos abrigos, mirando la hora, o con la vista en el frente sino en el suelo; nadie miraba al cielo. Seguramente si lo hicieran, se darían cuenta de que las nubes parecían tener prisa, de que eran más grises que otras noches y no tapaban la luna, sin embargo.

A veces, y a causa de la soberbia que lo había acompañado desde que comprendió el mecanismo de esa oxidada máquina que llamaban vida, se sentía superior a ellos por su ceguera; luego caía en la realidad de que esos detalles, los pequeños e inservibles, los obsesivos e invisibles, quedaban para personas como él, si es que había alguien más que pudiera atribuirse esa clase de maldición.

Seguramente esa era la razón por la cual estaba encadenado a un amor que no había conocido pero que lo consumía. Todos sus motivos para amarlo eran imaginarios. No existían en realidad, no estaban ahí para nadie más, solo para Louis y sus pensamientos retorcidos. Para el mundo, Harry solo sonreía, y para Louis hacía salir el sol en plena noche. Para la mujer que tomó por esposa, era un buen hombre con pasión por su trabajo, Louis, sin embargo, veía a Harry como si fuese una encrucijada llevada a cabo en las entrañas de un averno y temía por sus ansias de devorar el mundo a través del cine.

El cigarrillo, maltrecho y empapado, terminó por romperse a la mitad en su boca, cayendo al pavimento frente a sus ojos. No pudo sino sentir lástima de lo que fue su efímera existencia, un cigarrillo más en una producción masificada de millones. No lo apreció, ni su sabor, ni su textura, ni su dulce capacidad para envenenar sus pulmones, lo dejó marchitarse sin un propósito más que adornar sus fríos y mojados labios por unos cuantos minutos; cuando en alguna parte del mundo, quizá había alguien que solo necesitaba un cigarrillo para no tomar la decisión de poner el revólver contra su cabeza.

Ante la negación de un taxi se rindió, bajó su brazo y giró para comenzar a trotar hasta el que era en esencia su hogar, pero que sus padres habían descrito en su última visita, dos años atrás, como "un patético basurero". ¿Qué podía decir al respecto? ¿No eran todos distintos en cuanto gustos y decoración?

"¡Eh, cuidado!" exclamó la joven chica que pasó a llevar con un hombro por ir mirando más al cielo que al frente. Solo alcanzó a verla una fracción de segundo, por encima del hombro, antes de que estuviese a su espalda y posteriormente en su pasado.

El trayecto desde su trabajo, en donde era quien lavaba la vajilla y soportaba el constante acoso del dueño, hasta el grisáceo edificio donde vivía, le llevó aproximadamente treinta minutos en los cuales sus dedos se congelaron dolorosamente, su pulso incrementó debido a la estimulación de su músculo cardíaco, y su estómago se revolvió a causa de la fatiga.

Tragó las constantes nauseas mientras a tientas introducía la llave en la cerradura. Debió empujar con un hombro sobre la puerta para forzarla a abrirse y el interior lo abrazó marchito y desolado, frío y húmedo; pero dulcemente familiar. El suelo atestado de ropa, basura y algunas cajas que contenían lo que restaba de su antigua vida, crujía bajo las suelas de sus zapatos.

Sin mayor iluminación que la proyectada a través de sus ventanas, y es que la última factura de luz había vencido tres meses atrás, se despojó de toda prenda de ropa, lanzándola en un rincón y con la certeza de que al día siguiente seguiría mojada cuando se la volviera poner. Al llegar a su habitación un suspiro abandonó suavemente sus labios mientras se dejaba caer en la cama, enroscando sus dedos al viejo edredón para cubrir con este el total de su cuerpo.

Obligó a sus párpados a cerrarse en un necesitado intento por conciliar el sueño, algo que últimamente le había sido denegado como tantas otras cosas. Pero estaba demasiado sobrio, su cuerpo demasiado frío y su pecho dolorosamente pesado como para lograr dormir.

"Es su culpa", susurró Louis para sí mismo, para la almohada cómplice que la mayoría de las noches se bebía de sus lágrimas.

Podría no ser del todo cierto, y que parte de la culpa la tuviera él por ser tan débil, por no sobreponerse a pesar del tiempo y por el contrario sucumbir ante la simple melodía de una llamada telefónica. Por ser un desviado, un obsesivo que se inyectaba recuerdos día tras día para que los síntomas de la enfermedad que era su amor por Harry no disminuyesen.

También era culpa de Harry, sin embargo, porque llamó nuevamente esa mañana aun cuando sabía que Louis no le contestaría. En momentos así Louis lo odiaba, lo despreciaba como nunca había despreciado a otra persona, y luego se quebraba en un patético y silencioso llanto porque al final de cuentas, todo lo que él sentía le pertenecía a Harry. Desde el amor hasta el odio, la felicidad y la miseria, sus sonrisas ante los dulces recuerdos y las lágrimas que consecutivamente rodaban por sus mejillas.

Harry lo sabía, definitivamente siempre lo supo, y su jodida testarudez, su egolatría de saberse el único para Louis, era la razón por que se negaba a dejarlo ir, a únicamente convivir con las palabras que Louis susurró en su oído y el beso que dejó en sus labios antes de que su madre los interrumpiera porque a Harry se le hacía tarde para tomar el vuelo que lo llevaría junto a su nueva esposa a Nueva York, donde comenzarían aquella vida por la que tanto había trabajado.

Era la fiesta de despedida de Harry y su mujer, y todos quienes eran cercanos a ellos estaban presentes, y eso incluía a Louis. En esa época su consuelo se basaba en que sería la última vez que lo vería, que debería aparentar, ya que una vez Harry montara ese avión, él podría echar abajo todo el teatro que se había montado para mantener la fachada de la normalidad.

"¿Por qué te estás escondiendo aquí?" le preguntó Harry en el umbral de la puerta que daba a la oficina de su padre, donde Louis se ocultaba patéticamente, buscando la forma de pegar los pedacitos rotos en los que se había convertido para poder aparentar hasta el final que no le ocurría nada malo, que no deseaba morir de la misma manera en que deseaba que Harry muriese cada vez que rodeaba a su nueva y flamante esposa por la cintura.

"Solo... necesitó hacer una llamada," se excusó él, tanteando sus bolsillos en busca de su móvil. Era una mentira, pero no había forma alguna de que dijera la verdad por voluntad propia.

"Ya. ¿Qué pasa, bicho? ¿Por qué me mientes?" El ruido, proveniente de los invitados, y la música flotaban tras la espalda de Harry mientras escrudiñaba a Louis en silencio. Había ingresado en la pequeña y tradicional oficina, esa donde tantas noches se congregaron al estudio para aprobar los exámenes semestrales de la universidad. Podían no cursar lo mismo, Harry con su prometedora carrera de teatro y cine, y Louis con su licenciatura en música, pero siempre terminaban siendo el compañero que el otro necesitaba a la hora de estudiar.

Acogedora, con estanterías de Libros que el padre de Harry se enorgullecía de tener, y que guardaba celosamente algunos álbumes de fotos de ellos dos en su mejor época. Era uno de los lugares donde Louis siempre se había sentido a salvo, en esa ocasión no, sin embargo.

"No pasa nada, pero que paranoico..." se quiso burlar, pero su voz había salido demasiado temblorosa y sus labios se habían contraídos en una mueca rara y sus ojos no abandonaban el suelo.

"¿Bichito?" Dio un paso hacia Louis, y este retrocedió. El molesto eco de la fiesta de despedida de Harry desapareció cuando él hubo cerrado la puerta. "Venga, dime qué pasa."

El tono en Harry fue cuidadoso y dulce, Louis lo conocía a la perfección, y esa era la manera en que hablaba cuando creía que había hecho algo malo. Louis casi se había largado a llorar en ese instante.

"Necesito hacer una llamada," repitió, tragando duro. Exhalando el aire de sus pulmones con esfuerzo. "Vuelve a la fiesta, Harry. Ya te alcanzo."

"No, joder. ¿Necesitas llamar? Vale, llama... Yo te espero."

Louis frunció el ceño a eso. Harry era un testarudo, y amaba eso de él, mierda amaba todo de él, pero eso no quería decir que amara cuán difícil le ponía las cosas a veces.

"Es..." Se aclaró la garganta, y desvió la mirada a un punto ciego en la pared, humedeciéndose de manera insistente los labios. "Personal."

"Ya... Mírame," demandó el que era, sin saberlo, su hombre. Louis obedeció al instante, completamente adiestrado al sonido de la voz de Harry, quien siguió avanzando hacia Louis, rostro ilegible y largos rizos chocolate cayendo deshechos sobre los bordes de su rostro. "¿Qué tienes?"

Louis parpadeó las caprichosas e inevitables lágrimas, sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro porque no podía decirle que no tenía nada, y que ese era el problema.

Porque era un ambicioso, un avaro que no podía, que no quería, conformarse con la amistad, con la hermandad, que tenía con Harry y que, en las noches, cuando nadie lo veía, cuando en su cama las mantas cubrían los pecados que se encendían en su piel y sus parpados se permitían caer cerrados, era Harry quien lo tocaba a través de sus manos. Y era tan enfermo, tan desquiciado que, sin haber tenido una sola caricia lasciva de Harry, supiera exactamente como este lo tocaría, de que manera movería sus dedos, sus caderas, o cual sería el compás de su respiración a medida que se besaran como dos amantes hambrientos y enloquecidos por la carne.

Louis estaba al borde de la locura, en un precipicio desolado, exclusivo para él, y cada día las ganas de saltar, solo para reventarse contra el fondo, eran más fuertes, y en ese día, en ese exacto momento, a tan solo unas cuantas vueltas más de la manecilla larga del reloj, Harry sin saberlo lo orillaba, lo empujaba.

Tomó aire, desvió la mirada y se encontró a ambos en el reflejo vitrificado de una de las estanterías de libros. Eran tan distintos, en un maravilloso contraste que Louis de manera insolente comparaba con el atardecer frente al mar; cuando el agua se enturbiaba y el cielo resplandecía en tonos dorados y anaranjados.

Harry, con sus largos rizos y su piel siempre marfil, con sus grandes manos y pomposos anillos, vestido de manera ostentosa, resaltando cada atributo de su trabajado cuerpo. Tan seguro de si mismo, tan distinto a él, a Louis quien parecía un niño al que se le había prohibido crecer, retenido en un cuerpo delicado y con un rostro que en su mejor momento le había obsequiado únicamente halagos obscenos de hombres que deseaban de él un poco de placer.

Un rey y su lacayo, ese era el reflejo que ambos proyectaban al estar juntos.

"¿Qué estás viendo?" preguntó Harry sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

"Nada, solo... Re-reprobé una asignatura," mintió, una vez más. Ya acostumbrado a cubrir en capas de mentiras el caos enfermizo que era su cabeza.

Harry tomó su rostro desde el mentón con la delicadeza que caracterizaba su agarre sobre Louis. 

"No, no es eso," aseguró, porque lo conocía. Harry conocía a Louis, pero no de la misma forma, con la misma intensidad que Louis lo conocía a él, y eso dolía. Que, tras casi diez años de amistad, Harry solo viera de él un poco más que el resto. "Y ya deja de mentir, Louis. Joder... ¿Quién crees que soy?"

"...Harry. Déjalo, por favor. Te lo suplico."

Había rogado, no le importaba. Se pondría de rodillas de ser necesario, pero no quería permitir que de sus labios saliera la verdad. No soportaría aquella humillación, tener que expresar en voz alta aquello que Harry debería haber visto en sus ojos todos esos años.

"¿Qué lo deje? ¿Estás de broma?" preguntó con incredulidad en la voz, atenazando sus dos manos sobre los hombros de Louis y buscando en su rostro algo que delatara la razón de su comportamiento, totalmente ajeno a que esta se encontraba en el reflejo de sus ojos azules. "Estoy por montarme en un puto avión y no te veré en... ¿Cuánto? ¿Seis meses?"

"Algo así," se rió en respuesta. Una risa áspera, amarga que había crepitado en su pecho como un último grito de auxilio.

"¿Algo así? Louis, ¿qué mierda?" Intentó sostener el rostro de Louis con ambas manos, pero este se negó a padecer ante la sensación de sus firmes dedos acunándole las mejillas. Y se removió de su agarré, intentando retroceder sin conseguirlo ya que Harry nuevamente lo sostuvo por los hombros, más firme, casi de manera dolorosa. "¡Louis, hey! ¡Tranquilo!"

"¡Déjalo, Harry!" le gritó en respuesta, empujándolo con ambas manos sobre su pecho. La seda de la camisa de Harry cosquilleó en las palmas de sus manos. Fue la primera vez que Harry lo vio de esa manera, como si no le conociera y Louis sintió que se ahogaba. "Déjalo, déjalo. Por favor."

Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y se obligó a respirar, a enfocar su atención en las chispas de luz que se creaban bajo sus parpados debido a la presión de sus palmas. Inhaló hondo, una y otra vez, sintiendo el corazón en la garganta, las piernas débiles y su propio amor hacia Harry egoístamente punzando en su pecho porque se negaba a abandonarlo, a permitir que Louis olvidara ya fuese por un segundo que estaba enamorado, que estaba hundido, que estaba roto.

"Lou, bichito..."

"Me tengo que ir," balbuceó sin aliento, intentando rodear a Harry para llegar a la puerta sin siquiera levantar la mirada.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡No, espera!" Lo agarró de un brazo y detuvo con un tirón que no tuvo intención alguna de ser cuidadoso. Louis se quejó miserablemente, sonando tan vulnerable que su estómago se revolvió. Harry lo soltó de inmediato, con pánico en la mirada y las mejillas encendidas, prácticamente al borde de las lágrimas. "Mierda, Lou. Yo no-"

"No puedo verte de nuevo," sentenció. No lo pensó, no masticó ni saboreó las palabras antes de dejarlas salir por su boca. Harry se quedó en silencio, luciendo perdido, desorientado, como si no hubiese entendido las palabras de Louis o como si este estuviera loco; un poco de ambas quizá. "Lo siento, eso fue una tontera. No lo dije en serio, solo... volvamos a la fiesta."

Estaba jodido. Todo se había arruinado y era su culpa.

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Eh?"

"¿Por qué no puedes verme de nuevo?"

¿Cómo decírselo? Simplemente no podía. No quería.

"Harry, eso fue..." No pudo terminar. El paso en su garganta se había cerrado, impidiéndole hablar. Intentó reponerse, tomar aire en un lapso de largos pero insuficientes segundos.

Se repetía que podía hacerlo, que podía intentar aplazar ese momento. Necesitaba buscar alguna excusa, algo, lo que fuera. Necesitaba que Harry lo dejara ir en ese momento. Solo en ese momento.

Harry no lo hizo y las yemas de sus manos se presionaron sobre la nuca de Louis, raspando suave pero firme, recordándole que era suyo, que le pertenecía y que sus intentos de escapar eran inútiles, absurdos.

"¿Desde cuándo es así entre nosotros?" le preguntó en un susurro, mirando directo a los ojos añiles de Louis, tan desorientado y herido. "¿Desde cuándo me mientes y me apartas?"

"Yo no-"

"¿Es porque me voy unos meses, bichito? Pensé que estabas bien con ello, tu dijiste que-"

"Sí, sí. Lo sé. No es por eso, no... tiene nada que ver contigo."

"¿Qué?"

"Que no tiene nada que ver contigo, Harry. No, no es sobre ti, ¿bien?"

No era una mentira. No lo era.

Además, Harry no lo entendería. Por supuesto que no, Harry amaba y era correspondido. Harry tenía la parte hermosa del amor, esa que aparecía en los cuentos de hada, mientras que a Louis le había tocado la parte fea y mustia.

"¿Y por qué no puedes decirme qué es?" insistió su ojiverde, preocupado y molesto con la insistencia de Louis por dejarlo fuera de ello. Demostrándolo en su expresión dura y agria.

"No quiero."

"Vale, entiendo. No es sobre mí y no quieres hablar de eso, pero pensé que éramos amigos, que somos amigos. Mierda, bichito..."

El aliento de Harry había rozado su frente una fracción de segundos. Louis sintió sus piernas flaquear a causa de ello.

A ese nivel había llegado.

Tan hondo había caído.

"Deja de decirme así," rogó. Exigió. Ambas.

Harry guardó silencio, inspeccionándolo. Buscando quizá en Louis algo que delatara que todo era una broma, que le estaba tomando el pelo.

Si tan solo fuera así de simple.

"Lo haré. Lo prometo. Haré lo que quieras, lo que le pidas... pero, Louis, solo... necesito saber qué demonios ocurre."

Harry lo abrazó, Louis se rompió.

Siempre había amado los abrazos de Harry, eran cálidos y se sentían correctos. Eran su cosa favorita en el mundo, y ya no podía disfrutarlos. La presión de los dedos de Harry en su espalda baja dolía, la cercanía de sus torsos que no dejaban espacio siquiera al aire parecía quemar en su piel. El perfume amaderado y seco que flotaba sobre la piel del cuello de Harry diluía sus pensamientos como chocolate al fuego.

"Estoy... hundido, Harry," confcsó finalmente. Y la falacia del peso quitándose de sus hombros tras decir la verdad, no pasó. Al menos no para él, quien por el contrario se sintió más hundido, más encerrado. "Eso pasa... estoy estúpida e irremediablemente hundido desde hace cuatro meses, cuando me rompieron el corazón. ¿Eso querías oír? ¿Te sientes mejor sabiéndolo?"

"Lou, eso no es..."

"Cállate, joder. ¿No entiendes?" Se separó de Harry, quien no opuso resistencia alguna y Louis no se habría imaginado nunca que dolería tanto que Harry lo dejara ir. "No necesito tus palabras, no necesito tu amistad, ni tus consejos... Ya no. Porque esto no es algo en lo que puedas ayudar."

"¿Quién?"

"¿Eso importa?"

"Pero... ¿cuándo? Tu nunca-"

"Nunca te di motivos para pensar que existe en mi vida otro hombre además de ti, ¿es eso?"

"¡No! No, Louis... No quise decir."

"Porque tienes razón. Nunca miré a nadie además de ti, nunca le di un segundo de mi tiempo a otro chico porque no me parecía correcto, no teniéndote a ti a mi lado. ¿Qué tan retorcido es eso?"

Y ahí estaba. Brotando de su boca sin posibilidad de ser detenida.

Desgarrando el paso de su garganta, humillándolo y arruinándolo.

"Yo, no entiendo..."

"Y se supone que el inteligente de los dos, eres tú," siseó, en un ridículo intento por sacar a flote aquel Louis que podía contra todo, y que se había perdido en un punto, meses, quizá años, atrás.

"Me amas."

"Sí," respondió con facilidad. Porque lo amaba.

Y lo odiaba.

Y lo necesitaba.

Y lo deseaba.

Y lo idolatraba.

Y lo celaba.

Y lo despreciaba.

Y sentía por él todo lo que podría sentirse por un humano, volviéndose su universo, su todo de una manera tan enfermiza, tan dependiente que la idea de superarlo parecía una mala y barata broma.

"Me amas..." repitió Harry, lento y con tintes de incredulidad. "¿Hace cuánto?"

Louis quiso reír. Porque había sido tan transparente, pero Harry estaba tan sesgado por su mujer, que nunca se había tomado un minuto para verlo, para realmente  _ver._

"Te amo desde que éramos unos idiotas intentando escapar de clases. ¿En qué punto me enamoré de ti? No lo sé. ¿Cuándo lo descubrí? Ya te lo dije."

Harry quedó en silencio, de pie frente a él y con las manos a los costados de sus muslos. Su expresión era estoica, y sus ojos, siempre verdes y expresivos, se presentaban vacíos.

Louis odio la sensación de regocijo que ello le provocó.

"¿Por qué ahora, bicho?"

"¿Me dejaste alguna salida?"

"Supongo que no... Lo siento."

"¿Por?"

"Por todo..."

"Yo no. No lamento nada de esto, Harry. Y es que no soy una puta buena persona, así que deseo, realmente deseo que te subas en ese maldito avión sabiendo que acá me quedo yo, con mis mierdas y mis sentimientos y todo lo que soy, pero que tú jamás vas a tener de nuevo."

"Louis, no-"

No lo había dejado terminar.

Porque Harry había tomado tanto de él, que en ese momento se pagó con su boca.

Bebió de sus labios que sabían ligeramente a champagne en un beso que era todo menos un beso.

Eran dos bocas enfrentadas en un adiós, en un para siempre y en un nunca podrá ser. Era un candado cerrándose y la llave siendo fundida al fuego.

Harry no había correspondido, Louis nunca esperó que lo hiciera, pero apartarse le costó tanto trabajo que no pudo sino sentirse orgulloso de haberlo conseguido, a pesar de que doliera, de que todo su cuerpo se sintiera drenado, seco, pronto a convertirse en polvo.

"Lou, yo jamás..."

"Shhh," siseó interrumpiéndolo. Juntando sus frentes y cerrando los ojos, respirando el aliento que salía errático de su boca.

Quería odiarlo, quería odiarlo tanto como quería odiarse a sí mismo. No podía hacerlo, después de todo, ¿qué culpa tenía el desierto de que un lirio de agua fuese plantado en él? ¿Y qué culpa tenía el lirio de agua al despertar en el desierto?

Ninguno de los dos lo había pedido. Louis nunca quiso enamorarse de Harry, Harry jamás quiso ser amado por Louis.

Nada podía hacerse, solo esperar a que aquella lechosa planta se marchitase ante la tierra áspera y seca del desierto, secándose un poco más cada día, sollozando ante las crueles tormentas de arena que lastimaban sus hojas. Sedienta, decayendo y envidiando aquel cactus florecido que a poca distancia presumía sus coloridas.

"Por favor, Lou. Dime que es mentira."

"Algún día lo será, lo prometo."

**☀**

Se habían conocido en la problemática adolescencia, en esa época donde nada en el cuerpo parece encajar y se llevan todas las inseguridades escritas en el rostro. Louis era demasiado ruidoso y Harry demasiado inteligente.

No estaban destinados a ser amigos, demasiado opuestos, con gustos distintos y metas que los empujaban en distintas direcciones. Harry era un chico admirable, un buen hijo y un estudiante ejemplar, Louis por su parte era un revolucionario, un engreído con una boca demasiado sucia y una libreta llena de citaciones a sus padres por mal comportamiento.

Harry leía complicadas novelas que compraba con su generosa mesada y Louis leía cómics que compraba con lo que ganaba cuidando a los hijos de las amigas de su madre.

Iban a la misma escuela, pero frecuentaban distintos grupos de amistades, y seguramente hubiesen permanecido ajenos a la existencia del otro si no hubiera sido porque Harry como costumbre solía caminar con la viste en sus libros, mientras que Louis lo hacía mirando al cielo.

Viéndolo de esa forma, quizá sí estaban destinados a chocar en algún punto. Ya no importaba mucho, ya no era más que un recuerdo lejano pero vívido, aún colorido.

Ambos en el patio de la escuela, Harry caminaba hacia sus clases mientras Louis se escapaba de ellas. Habían chocado y Louis se había aferrado a lo primero que pudo para no caer al suelo; el libro de Harry. El sonido de las hojas rasgándose crepitó en sus orejas mientras caía sobre su culo.

"Oh, mierda. Lo siento yo-"

Había intentado disculparse, pero Harry lo había interrumpido, sacudiendo sus manos. Avergonzado y sonriente, con rizos esponjosos, grandes ojos verdes, mejillas sonrosadas y labios rojos.

"No, no. Fue mi culpa, no iba mirando-"

"No, en serio. Jamás miro por donde voy," se había atribuido una vez más.

"Que yo tampoco miro, por eso..."

Y habían reído. Y había sido simple, divertido y fácil.

Y Louis extrañaba, anhelaba, cada día y a cada minuto, aquellos años.

Suspiró, intentando destensar sus hombros con un movimiento circular, parando por unos cuantos segundos de restregar platos y cubiertos de mesa. Estaba envuelto en aromas, en vapor y gritos que demandaban por más vajilla limpia.

Algunas gotas de sudor caían saladas sobre sus párpados humedeciéndole las pestañas, mientras que otras hacían su camino por los costados de su rostro debido al calor de los hornos y su garganta se sentía seca, irritada como cada noche. Se repetía al terminar cada plato que al siguiente pararía para tomar un vaso de agua, pero nunca lo hacía.

Louis echó más desengrasante en la esponja y sumergió las manos, cubiertas por unos estropeados guantes de goma amarillos, al fregadero cuyos bordes filosos ya estaban algo oxidados. Sus brazos dolían al igual que cada noche, y se preguntaba si en algún punto su cuerpo decidiría dejar de poner resistencia, o si mejor aún, se acostumbraría. Después de todo, ya llevaba casi dos años realizando todo tipo de trabajo físico para mantenerse.

Sintió que le palmeaban el hombro, por lo que volteó ligeramente. Encontró la sonrisa algo demacrada de Niall Horan, uno de los cocineros.

"Déjame a mí. Ve por tu descanso."

"Aún no-"

"Te tocaba hace tres horas, Lou."

Louis escéptico buscó el reloj en la pared y este marcaba ya casi la media noche, pero al ser un sábado y fin de mes, el restaurante aún estaba en su máxima capacidad. Lleno de parejas, familias y amistades que pedían y pedían, ignorando lo que ocurría dentro de las cuatro paredes que conformaban la cocina donde un grupo de personas, agotadas y privadas de sueño, batallaban para sacar la mayor cantidad de platos posibles en un reducido tiempo.

"Oh."

"Sí, oh," se rió Niall, estirando sus manos para que Louis sacara los brazos del fregadero. "Te dejé una merienda en el vestidor."

"No tenías que molestarte, Niall."

Comenzó a sacarse los guantes y vio a su castaño amigo rodar los ojos.

"No jodas. Molestia va a ser que termines colapsando en la cocina."

"No voy a-"

"Sí, sí. Lo que sea, ve a comer."

"Jódete. Voy a comer, pero no porque-"

"No porque yo te lo digo. Lo sé."

"¡Lo sabemos!" gritó otro de los cocineros. Liam Payne, sosteniendo un cuchillo en una mano y una cebolleta en la otra.

Louis bufó y salió de la cocina a través de la puerta que daba directamente al pequeño jardín trasero del restaurante, donde se apilaban un montón de cajas e indumentaria que ya no era necesaria, pero que el dueño se negaba a botar.

Entró al vestidor de hombres, un pequeño espacio cubierto por azulejos blancos donde mantenían los casilleros y una ducha que en realidad nadie usaba, y en la pequeña mesita que decoraba una esquina se encontraba un plato con pasta y salsa de carne, así como un enorme vaso de agua.

El agua se sintió fresca en su garganta, alivió la irritación y le abrió el apetito, por lo que tomó el plato junto al tenedor que lo acompañaba y se sentó en el único banquillo que había en el lugar. No recordaba la última vez que había comido en compañía de otra persona puesto que era algo que evitaba.

Huir. Esa era la palabra correcta.

Louis huía, de todos. Del mundo que lo juzgaba o le tenía lástima, de palabras viles o indulgentes. El contacto que mantenía con otros se limitaba al sexo, a algo rápido e insignificante donde no salían de su boca más que cinco frases.

Siempre eran cinco frases.

_"¿Quieres salir de aquí?"_

_"¿Vamos a lo tuyo o a lo mío?"_

_"Sin besos."_

_"No necesitas ser suave conmigo."_

_"Harry."_

La última siempre se repetía, como un mantra de autodestrucción que abandonaba sus labios cada vez que el sexo lo consumía, que su cuerpo quemaba y el clímax se construía en su vientre.

Solo pudo comer la mitad.

Prefería contenerse de comer mucho las noches en que salía. Con el estómago vacío le costaría menos ceder ante el alcohol y considerando el poco dinero que le quedaba para el resto del mes, no podía darse el lujo de gastar mucho solo para poder emborracharse.

Niall y Liam le dieron miradas condescendientes al verlo volver, casi de alivio. Louis sabía que ellos se preocupaban y aunque no entendía el motivo, puesto que jamás había mostrado la intención de entablar una amistad, no podía mostrarse desagradecido. Eran buenas personas, no lo merecían. O aparentaban ser buenas personas y él estaba siendo un iluso, como en tantas otras ocasiones.

El resto de la jornada laboral pasó lento y agotador. El reloj en la pared burlándose de todos ellos al pasar tan lento y los platos carcajeándose al formar pilas y pilas a un costado del fregadero.

"¡Ya sale el último!" gritó el jefe de cocina.

Louis suspiro de alivio.

Se secó el sudor de la frente y miró por el rabillo del ojo cuando la puerta de la cocina fue abierta. El dueño, un hombre entrado en años con su barba bien recortada y su pecho descubierto, enseñando gruesas cadenas de oro, se encontraba en el umbral de esta; serio como era de costumbre.

"¿Cómo vamos?" preguntó con los pulgares enganchados en el cuero de su cinturón. "Tengo dos mesas con vente minutos de espera."

"Va saliendo," aseguró Niall, con una mano en el mando de un sartén donde camarones y salmón era salteado en mantequilla y especias.

"Bien. Bien..."

Louis tragó grueso al sentir la mirada del hombre en su nuca, este no dijo nada, sin embargo, y salió de la cocina cerrando la puerta a su paso.

Su estómago se revolvió.

Había sido su peor caída, una que a veces, motivado por la falta de dinero y alcohol, repetía. No era tan difícil, aunque el dueño del restaurante era un cerdo, a Louis no le costaba mucho ponerse de rodillas para él a cambio de un bono en su sueldo.

A las dos de la madrugada cerró el grifo y respiró hondo. Su espalda resentida y sus pies punzando agudo, bramando por un descanso. Se sacó el delantal y los guantes de goma, respondió escueto a sus compañeros de trabajo y fue a su casillero de donde tomó su mochila y su chaqueta.

"¿Vamos por algo de beber?" preguntó Niall abrochándose sus zapatillas. Con la mirada hacia arriba, intercalando entre Louis y Liam.

"No, yo paso por esta noche."

"Olvídalo, estoy deshecho" se quejó Liam.

"¡Siempre me rechazan!"

"Oh, vamos Ni. ¿Es en serio?"

Louis lavó su rostro y se secó con la manga de su suéter. Sin darle mayor importancia a la discusión de sus compañeros de trabajo, se despidió agitando su pequeña mano y salió del vestidor, directo a la calle donde prendió un cigarrillo.

El viaje al pub de siempre le tomó solo quince minutos y dos cigarrillos. El guardia lo reconoció y Louis besó su mejilla antes de entrar, quedando con el aroma de su perfume impregnado en sus fosas nasales. El interior del antro lo recibió como siempre, oscuro y sensual. Una vieja y lenta balada sonando desde los parlantes y violáceas luces alumbrando desde los focos metálicos en el techo. Se quedó al pie de un pilar, fumando en silencio y observando.

Las luces se reflejaban en su piel y aquella oscuridad proyectada en las paredes creaba sombras a juego. En un espacio limitado, con sus oídos borrachos de las carcajadas y conversaciones de extraños, de la música que retumbaba por todo el lugar, creando vibraciones que golpeaban directamente en su pecho.

No pasó mucho antes que el primer trago llegase a su mano. Invitación de un moreno de fuertes facciones y cuerpo trabajado, mucho más alto que Louis y notoriamente mayor; en sus deliciosos cuarenta quizá. Louis no le sonrió en ningún momento, ni siquiera le hablaba; no parecía necesario puesto que el hombre podía decir con sus ojos que buscaba lo mismo que él. Simplemente dedicaron a beber y fumar en silencio desde un punto apartado en el bar.

En algún punto, la noche se hizo divertida. El licor supo a deliciosa irresponsabilidad, a efímera juventud, a pasiones alíferas y a una última noche. Su aroma corporal se volvió una mezcla de tabaco, perfume y sudor. Sus labios se hincharon por haberlos molestado con sus dientes y sus ojos, desenfocados y con parpados caídos, se cerraban cada vez que el hombre susurraba directo en su oído.

Decidieron ir a su piso, y en todo el trayecto no hablaron.

Louis se descubrió mirando al desconocido con un dejo de interés. Quizá finalmente había encontrado a alguien tan roto como él, alguien que se refugiaba en el sexo, en el licor, en la juerga, en cualquier pasión mundana para poder sentirse vivo, aunque fuesen algunos minutos.

Muchos quizá se formularon en su cabeza, apilados a tantas otras dudas y otros "quizá" que nunca tendrían respuesta.

"Bonito lugar," señaló el hombre al entrar al piso de Louis, quien con un cigarrillo apuntó a la puerta.

"Ya. Si no es de tu gusto, tío..." Comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón. "Te marchas y listo."

"No, no. Hablo en serio..." se rió con amargura, comenzando a desabrochar su camisa. "Me recuerda... a alguien."

"Que bien," dijo sin interés, sus palabras lentas y suave a causa del alcohol en su sistema.

Le enseñó el camino a la habitación y antes de darse cuenta, estaba sobre sus manos y rodillas, con el rostro hundido en la almohada. Con lágrimas en los bordes de sus ojos, jadeos desesperados en sus labios y sudor recorriendo distintos caminos en su cuerpo.

El hombre era experimentado. Sabía cómo tocar y moverse, era duro y tosco, justo lo que Louis necesitaba. Lo manejó a justo, lo dio vuelta y se echó sus piernas sobre los hombros, presionó su garganta y mordió sus clavículas, empujándose tan dentro suyo que apenas si podía respirar.

Louis se sintió al borde de perder la consciencia más de una vez.

"Te besaría," susurró el hombre sobre el filo de su mandíbula, moliendo sus caderas sin piedad.

Louis separó los labios para negarse, pero no pudo hablar. Le faltaba el aire, le dolía el pecho y las caderas. Sus manos parecían no tener fuerza y todo daba vueltas. No quería ser besado, no podía. Harry había sido el último en hacerlo, su sabor seguía fresco en los labios de Louis, y era lo único que tenía.

No podían arrebatarle eso.

Por favor.

Sollozó, errático y desesperado, intentando apartarse del hombre que comenzaba a besar sus pómulos y parpados.

"Te besaría," insistió. "Pero tus labios ya tienen dueño, ¿me equivoco?"

El hombre volvió a darle vuelta y se empaló duro sobre su entrada. Lo mantuvo tomado por los hombros y embistió hasta que hubo alcanzado el clímax, llenando el condón que Louis le había facilitado.

El resto fue un nubarrón. Una caliente mano sobre su erección y una hormigueante sensación en su vientre que estalló cuando alcanzó su propio orgasmo.

Se quedaron en la desecha y corroída cama por largos minutos. El hombre no formuló palabras, se comenzó a colocar su ropa y Louis no levantó la mirada en ningún momento, permitiéndose encantar por la acústica que generaba la fricción de las prendas de vestir sobre el trabajado cuerpo que poco antes lo había follado, por las tablas de madera que crujían en el suelo mientras el desconocido caminaba y la respiración espesa que ambos emitían.

No se despidió, abandonó el piso de Louis de la misma manera que había llegado, pero con la entrepierna más ligera.

Louis hundió su rostro en la almohada, sus caderas se sentían pesadas y sabía que al día siguiente tendría que comprar algún analgésico antes de ir a trabajar o no podría estar toda la jornada de pie.

Se permitió sollozar en silencio, saboreando la conocida sensación de ahogo, esa que lo había acompañado fielmente desde aquella tarde en la biblioteca de Manchester cuando con Harry leían en silencio, lado a lado, compartiendo una risita cómplice al ver a la bibliotecaria cabecear debido al sueño, y bajo el largo mesón en el que se apoyaban jugaban a chocar sus tobillos. Había sido una tarde divertida, sin mucho progreso ya que Louis no dejaba de picotear la mano de Harry con la punta de su lápiz en un infantil intento por escribir su nombre en la pálida piel de su amigo, quien a la salida y por ir distraído observando sus apuntes, a pesar de que Louis le decía que no lo hiciera, chocó con una delicada y preciosa muñeca de porcelana en forma humana.

Y si Harry era un apasionado por la lectura, Louis, sin saberlo, era un apasionado por él. Y por eso no solamente lo observaba, sino que lo leía. Cada acción, cada exquisita palabra que dejaba la boca de Harry con la intención de formular un comentario refinado, la manera en su hoyuelo izquierdo se pronunciaba más que el derecho cuando sonreía, la deliciosa forma en que pestañaba con más lentitud cuando se sentía incómodo, o como su tono de voz se volvía más bajo, ronco y lento, cuando no quería hablar; quedaba registrado de manera permanente en la cabeza de Louis.

Fue por esa razón que comprendió tan fácilmente que la forma en que Harry miró a aquella chica, jamás le pertenecería.

Ahí comenzó todo, pero Louis era demasiado necio para preocuparse por su significado, para darle importancia a la sensación de asfixia cuando Harry había golpeado su hombro y le había pedido que fuera solo a casa porque él necesitaba saber el nombre de la chica o no podría dormir. Tampoco le había dado un significado a las náuseas que se construyeron por primera vez en su estómago, meses más tarde, debido al brillo en los ojos de Harry cuando hablaba de ella y todas sus infinitas virtudes. Y por orgullo, o en un intento por salvarse, no había querido aceptar el significado de ese dolor lacerante que se insertaba como una lanza directa a su vientre cuando los veía tomados de las manos, cuando por el rabillo de su ojo captaba aluna escena intima entre ellos. Finalmente, y como último acto de negación, había ignorado la necesidad de cerrar los ojos y no volverlos a abrir jamás cuando Harry le dijo, como si fuese el secreto más maravilloso del universo, que estaba enamorado de ella.

Consecuentemente, y para su desgracia, en un punto sin retorno se había dado cuenta del origen de todo su padecimiento, de la causa principal de esa angustia que se arraigaba en su pecho, marchitándolo por completo y que prevalecía fiel al paso del tiempo.

Había un día después de que él mismo Harry le contara, rebosante de orgullo y felicidad, que le había pedido matrimonio a su novia porque ella era la mujer de su vida. Mientras Louis se encontraba de pie en una vieja y poco concurrida tienda de libros usados, olvidados. En aquella época Louis había perdido ánimos, decaído y cansado la mayor parte del tiempo. Quizá por esa razón que buscaba refugio en lugares que lucieran como él se sentía; marchito.

Había mirado un polvoriento retrato en una de las paredes, estaba tapizada con un deslavado verde y tenía unas pocas estanterías de madera corroída que de sus mejores años ya no tenían nada. En aquel retrato, dos hombres ancianos, sonrientes en blanco y negro, viejos, arrugados y con una destrozada choza a sus espaldas, miraban la cámara y tenían sus manos tomadas.

Louis había visto en esa simple foto la historia de la pareja. La envidia, como una enredadera espinosa, se había presentado desde el nacimiento de su espina dorsal y expandido por todo su cuerpo, clavándose en él, haciéndolo sangrar; doliendo.

Él jamás tendría eso. Y ahí, de pie, con el suelo desvaneciéndose, con su corazón latiendo en su garganta, las esquinas de sus ojos salpicándose de agua, se le reveló sin piedad, sin advertencia, que había caído enamorado de un hombre llamado Harry Styles y que este, sin saberlo, le había roto el corazón.

 

**☀**

 

La rutina era algo de lo que Louis no tenía la intención de escapar. Todo lo que necesitaba lo tenía en ella.

Trabajo, cigarrillos, café frío y su cuerpo deteriorándose un poco más día a día. El dolor merendando su alma como una arpía hambrienta, y la soledad inyectándose a través de sus poros cada vez que abría la puerta de su viejo departamento.

Hambre y un poco de frío.

Mucha diversión; al menos para quienes le ponían las manos encima.

No necesitaba nada más.

Ya no.

Quizá lo hubo necesitado en algún momento, cuando aún se dormía imaginando escenarios donde Harry aparecía en su casa, con ojos más abiertos y labios temblorosos, diciéndole que se había dado cuenta que lo amaba, a él y no a su novia.

Pero eran sueños, simples sueños. Y Louis hacía tanto, tanto, que ya no tenía de esos.

La realidad se había pintado las paredes de su cabeza en tonos grises, marchitos y pegajosos, y no se iba nunca. No cuando dormía, o cuando estaba despierto, comiera o no, se dejara follar o mantuviera su cuerpo limpio de cualquier caricia ajena; la realidad no lo abandonaba.

Sacudió el polvo de una de sus viejas libretas de apuntes, la única que había llevado con él cuando dejó la universidad y la casa de sus padres. No era brillante ni digna de admirar, no tenía citas de grandes escritores, o sinfonías prolijas que lo hicieran ver más interesante de lo que en realidad era.

Solo una decolorada tapa marrón, con una de las puntas despegada y doblada. Su primera hoja tenía unos cuantos garabatos cuyo significado no recordaba, y que en realidad no importaban, porque ahí lo que removía las partículas de polvo al hacerlo respirar errático, era una promesa en forma de oración.

Simple, superficial.

Bonita... y tan, tan tonta, que Louis siempre se encontraba sonriendo antes de que las lágrimas rodaran, saladas y desesperadas, por sus mejillas.

_"Te voy a estar esperando."_

Harry lo había escrito y la ironía en ello quizá cavaba un poco más profundo cada vez que lo releía, quizá dolía más y enfriaba la piel de sus manos hasta que estas molestaban y le emergía la necesidad de arrojarse a sí mismo en una pila de fuego.

Había sido ese día, uno que no era cualquiera, uno en el que Louis aún no entendía muchas cosas y en el que estaba asustado. Era demasiado joven e inexperto, y no tenía quien lo encaminara por la resbaladiza senda que era la sexualidad. No sabía que podía llegar a amar a los hombres, y no sabía que iba a enamorarse de uno, Harry tampoco, y quizá si lo hubiese previsto no habría escrito aquella frase en su cuaderno antes de salir del salón, molesto por la atención que no estaba recibiendo, dejando a un Louis de diecisiete años en compañía del guapo Elliot, un hippie medio imbécil por el que Louis sentía una especie de atracción.

Y Louis siempre se preguntaba que sabor habrían tenido los labios de Elliot, o cómo se habría sentido tocar su mano, aferrarse a sus brazos. Ser amado por ese chico arrogante y un poco extravagante que vestía raro pero genial y que tenía pecas salpicando su nariz. Ser su novio.

No lo sabría, nunca.

Porque cuando Elliot había tocado su rodilla, con mejillas sonrosadas y una risita nerviosa, Louis había bajado la vista.

Y la libreta se sentía como la ley, y las palabras de Harry como un mandamiento.

Harry estaba esperando.

Por él.

Y eso lo era todo.

Siempre lo había sido, siempre lo sería.

Louis estaba seguro de que Elliot se había dado cuenta, y que su venganza fue no decir nada. No advertirle a Louis que su desesperación por salir al encuentro de Harry era a causa de un amor, o una dependencia, o una necesidad, lo que fuera, que tarde o temprano lo destruiría.

Miró la nota algunos segundos y cerró los ojos, acercando la libreta abierta a su rostro. Respiró el polvo y la tinta, sus labios cepillaron la textura gastada del papel y su pulso se disparó.

Solo eso tenía.

Una promesa inexistente y el fantasma de un beso robado.

Y era suficiente. El resto, sin importar cuan bueno o malo, no sería más que un descolorido adorno de las dos cosas que sujetaban su mundo; lo que quedaba de este.

Se abrazó a la libreta y se dejó caer de espalda.

Era media noche, y estaba cansado. Sus brazos dolían al igual que sus pies, sus muslos internos tenían vestigios temporales de manos crueles, y su estómago se contraía en calambres debido al hambre. En sus labios faltaba un cigarrillo, y en su garganta la sensación quemante causada por el alcohol, pero no se lo podía permitir, no cuando ya no le quedaba una mísera libra y quedaba una semana para la fecha de pago.

Y es que la adicción, como peor cualidad, tenía el pasatiempo de vaciar sus bolsillos. Pero Louis ya estaba tan vacío que no hacía mucha diferencia. Porque Harry había tomado toda su sustancia intrínseca, la que lo componía, y se había marchado.

Entonces solo quedaba un cascarón agrietado, uno que debía mirar al espejo día tras día, y que odiaba.

La alarma de su móvil lo despertó.

Debía ir a trabajar una vez más.

Soportar miradas, preguntas, palabras, personas; al mundo.

Un mundo que se sentía pesado, seco y frío, que alguna vez había sido brillante en verde, dorado y blanco, porque había tenido los colores de Harry.

Se impulsó con ambas manos, tambaleando un poco, y se colocó de pie. Caminó hasta el baño y abrió el grifo de agua, inclinándose hacia abajo para beber de esta a destajo y así llenar su estómago.

Lavó su rostro, sus manos y arrastrando los pies caminó por todo el piso, buscando alguna prenda de ropa limpia que pudiera usar al menos unos dos o tres días. Encontró una sudadera de tirantes, negra y con una quemazón de cigarro que un imbécil había dejado en ella cuando creyó que Louis estaba en esa clase de juegos.

No lo estaba; pero lo había terminado haciendo igual.

No solo su sudadera tenía las cicatrices de aquello, pero las de Louis no eran visibles.

Se sacó la ropa interior y ni buscó algo para reemplazarla, solo envolvió sus escuálidos muslos en un ajustado pantalón que alguna vez había podido llenar y que ahora se plegaba vilmente por todos lados, recordándole que su cuerpo ya no era lo que fue.

Ya no era hermoso.

Quizá nunca lo fue.

Y había hombres que encontraban eso fascinante, que se deleitaban tomando de Louis la cubierta fría de piel y huesos que era.

En el trabajo todo fue igual. Platos, vasos y cubiertos. Agua fría en sus manos. Aromas y quejas, humanos coexistiendo en un espacio cerrado por unas míseras libras. Todo fue igual, solo que sus labios en ningún momento se despegaron, no para responder, ni para beber agua o comer.

No podía esa noche, en que los gritos de dolor eran demonios enjaulados en su boca, esperando a salir apenas sacara el candado. Así que solo tragó las miradas preocupadas de Niall y aceptó con un gesto vago cuando su jefe le susurró al oído que se quedara al cierre.

"¿Quieres uno?" ofreció Liam, al ver que la vista somnolienta de Louis no abandonaba el cigarrillo que tenía entre los dedos. Louis aceptó con un cabeceo. "Amigo, para la próxima solo pídelo, ¿sí?"

Louis volvió a asentir, y permaneció sentado mientras todos se vestían.

Estiró sus dedos y recibió el cigarrillo junto a un encendedor celeste. Miró a Liam y este le guiñó un ojo.

"Hey, mi novio se va a presentar esta noche en un bar," comentó Niall atando las agujetas de sus zapatillas. "Es un lugar genial, todo bohemio y habrá tragos gratis. ¿Se apuntan?"

"Seguro, mañana no trabajo," accedió Liam.

Louis negó.

Y Niall era brillante, porque no preguntó, únicamente estrechó sus labios en una mueca, una sonrisita nerviosa y triste.

Así que se despidió de ellos, agitando su mano débilmente y cuando ya no hubo nadie más en el vestidor, se llevó el cigarro a los labios y con su pulgar sobre el chispero, encendió la llama del encendedor. Acercó el fuego a la punta y caló hondo, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo su ansiedad ser apaleada casi milagrosamente.

Cuando terminó, sintiendo en el paladar el sabor plástico del filtro puesto que había consumido el total del cigarrillo, se permitió abrir los ojos.

Se encontró con la figura de su jefe en el marco de puerta.

El hombre sonreía, y Louis lo odiaba por eso, él simplemente ya no recordaba cómo hacerlo.

"¿Quiere morirte, niño?" Louis se encogió de hombros. "Porque juro que, si sigues matándote así de hambre, lo vas a conseguir." Cerró la puerta tras él y Louis se colocó de pie.

No era necesario un intercambio de palabras, Louis ya sabía que hacer.

Así que lo hizo.

Empujó lejos sus zapatillas y sus pantalones, la tela áspera del jean cepillando con rudeza su sexo.

El hombre sacó con condón y Louis giró, quedando con la frente y sus manos sobre la pared.

Lo tocó por todos lados, besó partes de su cuerpo que no querían ser besadas y dañó donde ya había sido dañado tantas, tantas veces.

Lo penetró en seco, con el lubricante del condón como única preparación. Y el dolor en su cuerpo fue un buen sedante. Logró apartarlo un poco de los besos que no tendría, de los te amo que no escucharía, de las caricias que no sentiría. Fue abierto como un libro sin valor y sus hojas fueron arrancadas.

El hombre acarició su sexo con insistencia, y golpeó su próstata como si fuera un asunto de orgullo, obligando a Louis a ceder, a dar un orgasmo que se sintió en las plantas de sus pies como clavos.

Mordisqueó de lleno su labio inferior en todo momento, negándose a llorar, a jadear siquiera. Solo se desplomó sobre la pared cuando sintió al hombre gruñir jadeante en su oído y llenar el condón con su corrida. Le tomó minutos recuperar el aliento, y otros pocos más enfocar su visión, disipar el mareo de su cabeza para poder comprender lo que su jefe decía.

"... Y vas a comer, ¿entendido?" Louis asintió, registrando solo algunas palabras. "Bien, ahora ven aquí." Fue levantado del suelo. Acorralado contra la pared, su rostro sujetado con fuerza. "¿Sabes cómo te ven los hombres, Louis?"

"No," respondió sin voz.

No lo sabía, no le importaba.

Solo quería irse de ahí. Estaba tan cansado, y le costaba respirar, y su cuerpo olía a sudor frío y a sexo sucio.

"Te ven como la respuesta de los qué pasaría si..." Ladeó una sonrisa, y Louis quiso llorar. "Lo que está más allá de lo permitido."

"Suéltame," imploró, quizá demandó. Su voz suave y afilada por partes iguales.

"¿Qué pasaría si soy un poco más rudo? ¿Qué pasaría si lo golpeo? ¿O lo asfixio? ¿Cuál es su límite? ¿Cuánto puede aguantar?"

"De-detente."

Cerró los ojos. Intentó empujar a su jefe, pero su fuerza lo había traicionado, años atrás en realidad, y era imposible que apareciera ahora para ayudarlo.

Estaba solo en eso.

"Y solo saben... saben que van a poder descubrirlo. Que tú vas a permitirlo..."

"No, n-no soy así." Giró el rostro, buscando oxígeno. Mirando a todos lados, sin enfocar nada. Se sentía pegajoso, con una amarga y densa sustancia esparciéndose a través de su piel. "No lo soy."

Sí lo era y había respondido aquella pregunta incontables veces a incontables hombres. Su límite estaba bajo llave, resguardado en sus labios.

El hombre frente a él lo sabía, y Louis quería morir.

Iba a arrebatárselo. Sus ojos lo delataban, pérfidos y hambrientos, como una alimaña saboreando la piel de su presa antes de comerse sus entrañas.

Louis gimoteó, intentando liberarse. Sus dedos enroscándose con fuerza a la tela de la camisa de su jefe. No encontraba las palabras, porque no podía respirar.

El hombre miró su boca.

Louis rogó bajo un manto de jadeos desesperados. En respuesta, fue azotado contra la pared.

"Tú estás pidiendo por esto, Louis. Volviéndome loco, solo por un beso... Es tu culpa."

No lo era.

No lo era.

No era su culpa.

Él no lo quería. No iba a hacerle creer lo contrario...

Pero ya no importaba, porque no pudo evitarlo.

Y cerró los ojos para despedirse de aquel beso fantasma que había tomado para sí mismo, tres años atrás. Fue una despedida amarga e irrevocable, porque lo sentía desaparecer mientras sus labios eran violados por aquella bestia inmunda de la manera más cruel y despreciable.

Algo en él se apagó, o murió. Estaba seguro de que era lo segundo, de que esa sensación fría y seca, grisácea y tan desesperanzadora, pertenecía a la muerte.

No peleó más, no había motivo alguno para hacerlo.

Solo sus ojos lo traicionaron, se agolparon de lágrimas que no demoraron en surcar distintos caminos por sus huesudos pómulos. Lo único que le quedaba por proteger, lo único en su cuerpo que no había sido mancillado, le fue ultrajado. Louis observó el techo, con su cuerpo sin sostenerse por sí mismo, como peso muerto y aún medio desnudo.

Quiso sonreír, porque el suelo bajo sus pies cosquilleaba un poco al estar tan frío. Y movió sus dedos, ignorando completamente el cuerpo que se presionaba contra él, los dientes que mordisqueaban sus labios y las manos que se encajaban en sus caderas.

Su estómago volvió a hacer esa cosa extraña, que era como un retorcijón y que le daba nauseas.

Sintió la lengua del contrario acariciar la propia y sonrió.

El hombre, mirándolo con confusión se apartó. Louis comenzó a reír, era un sonido filoso, un poco áspero y tan desgarrador que a sus propios oídos llegaba como un bramido de dolor.

Le dolía la garganta por la fuerza con la que se carcajeaba, sin quitar la vista en el techo. Tomando grandes bocanadas de aire, con su pecho subiendo y bajando errático, sus manos temblando, su estómago retorciéndose con más y más fuerza. Las lágrimas acariciando su barbilla y muriendo en sus clavículas. Su cabeza palpitante, oprimiéndose y doliendo; comenzó a dar golpes con ella contra la pared. Uno tras otro.

Y alguien gritaba, lo sacudía con fuerza.

La risa de Louis se transformó en asco, en náuseas y en bichos que anidaban en su estómago.

Sus rodillas cedieron y al caer al suelo se inclinó hacia adelante. Por su boca salió algo amargo y asqueroso, no pudo ver bien que era puesto que sus ojos se cerraron de súbito.

 

**☀**

 

Louis no fue consciente de la manera en que llegó de vuelta a su departamento, solo sabía que lo había hecho y que no había alcanzado la cama. En realidad, se había desmoronado una vez más apenas había cruzado el umbral de la puerta.

Recogido en sí mismo sobre el piso, como lo haría un neonato en el vientre de su madre, un costado de su rostro sobre la madera húmeda y fría. Y mientras su mano izquierda, cuyo dorso cepillaba el suelo, sostenía su móvil, los dedos de su mano derecha, que cruzaba su abdomen, tamborileaban a tempo del vals que tarareaba mientras sonreía.

Sus ojos estaban fijos en el estropeado y pútrido papel mural, y no tenían brillo, tan opacos e hinchados, afiebrados y pesados, solo querían rendirse al cansancio, pero Louis no se los permitía.

Su boca, al igual que su cuerpo, exudaba un olor pesado y acre, como si fuese el núcleo de la contaminación en el mundo, y sus pies seguían descalzos, raspados en las plantas, y sus pantalones a medio poner, con la cremallera abierta, mostrando el nacimiento de sus vellos púbicos. Sus brazos estaban desnudos y su pecho era cubierto por aquella sudadera vomitada que no encontraba las fuerza para quitar de su cuerpo, y que se le pegaba como una segunda piel.

La canción que salía de sus temblorosos labios cortaba el aire, y sonaba sobre sus oídos tal cual la recordaba. Suave, y melancólica, contaba sobre tiempos mejores, tiempos en que había castillos, dragones, caballeros y doncellas, y Harry le había dicho que esa canción lo representaba todo, que sería usada en la película que él haría, una que deslumbraría al mundo, que les devolvería la magia y los colores.

"Bichito, ¿cómo puedes hacerlo? Transformar sentimientos a notas, y colores a sinfonías y todo... todo esto, Dios. ¿Cómo? Eres... Mierda, bicho, eres increíble," Había asegurado, con ojos cerrados y un audífono en su oído. Su cabeza reposando en el regazo de Louis y sus manos entrelazadas sobre su vientre.

El ojiazul había reído a eso.

"Harry, la adulación no va a llevarte a ningún lado." Se había sacado el audífono, después de todo, llevaba meses escuchando ese vals, lo conocía de memoria. Él lo había compuesto; para Harry.

"No necesito ir a ningún lado. Estoy justo donde quiero estar."

Harry sonreía brillante, y Louis lo amaba un poco, mucho. Solo lo amaba.

"Estás... desparramado en mi sofá. No creo que sea una meta a la cual aspirar."

"Estoy contigo," había respondido fácil, acurrucándose más en el regazo de Louis. Sus ojos algo rojos por los porros que ambos habían compartido esa tarde.

"Idiota..." rió nervioso, rascando el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda sin ningún motivo. "Solo dime qué te pareció, y si quieres algún cambio o algo. Lo que sea."

"Cambiar algo en este vals, bichito, me ganaría una condena al infierno. Has creado magia... para mí."

Louis no sabía de eso, ni de magia ni colores. No sabía de caballeros en brillante armadura, o de princesas rescatadas, pero sí sabía de música, de aquella pieza que él había creado para Harry, y que ya no tenía propósito.

Esa canción era como él.

Por eso la odiaba.

El móvil vibró en su mano y sonrió.

Era indiscutible, la llamada esa noche, como tantas otras, no iba a faltar, porque Harry se estaba asegurando de hacerlo pagar, de recordarle que él seguía ahí, y que estaba casado y enamorado, y que jamás le daría a Louis lo único que necesitaba.

Se repasó los labios con la lengua y no se sintieron ni un poco menos ásperos.

Su corazón no latía más rápido, y tampoco estaba nervioso. Simplemente no sentía, y era una maldita pasada no hacerlo. Era mejor que el efecto de cualquier droga.

Solo existir, ser algo.

Arrastró el teléfono para ver su pantalla y le dio a 'contestar'. Lo llevó a su oreja y respiró pausado, esperando que alguna palabra lograra enredarse en su lengua y encontrar la fuerza suficiente para salir a través de su garganta.

Harry estaba al otro lado de la línea.

"Ya..." Tomó aire, sus labios temblaban al igual que sus manos. Cerró sus ojos y sus pestañas, generosas y largas, barrieron sobre el nacimiento de sus pómulos. "Ya no está, Harry. Tu beso ya no está en mi boca."

"Louis."

Su voz. Almibarada y ronca.

Era Harry. Su Harry.

Y bajo sus párpados todo era negro, pero a Louis le parecía un color hermoso nuevamente. Separó los labios, para implorarle que lo repitiera, que dijera su nombre una vez más, porque él le daba un significado, lo hacía sonar como música, y Louis ya no recordaba cómo crearla.

"Me... lo quitó," confesó en su lugar. "Como si no valiera nada, y lo era todo, Harry." Hizo una pausa, esperando algo, lo que fuera, pero solo obtuvo el susurro de una respiración cautelosa. "No tengo nada."

Una risa.

Harry estaba riendo. Al otro lado de la línea, bajo y hosco, era una risa y Louis la saboreó, y descubrió que su sabor era amargo.

Louis rió también.

Esa noche había reído mucho.

"...Lo mereces," declaró el que era el amor, o la maldición, de su vida.

"¿Sí?"

"No tener nada. Lo mereces," decretó. Louis se encontró asintiendo.

Era verdad, merecía no tener nada.

"Quiero morir. Solo... cerrar los ojos y ya. ¿Crees que pueda?"

"¿Quieres morir?"

"Sí."

"Entonces muere, Louis Tomlinson. Muere... y deja de atormentarme de una vez por todas."

"Si lo hago... ¿vas a perdonarme?"

"No."

Harry colgó.

Louis cerró los ojos.

Cogió aire y dejó caer el teléfono.

_"Te voy a estar esperando."_

Las palabras las había escrito Harry, pero la promesa era de Louis.


	2. Chapter 2

En el mundo nada era una certeza, pero quería pensar que estaba seguro de algunas cosas. Triviales y que no merecían siquiera un pensamiento, pero él podía asegurarlas.

El mundo era más bello a través de las postales e imágenes de internet.

El agua no siempre calmaba la sed.

El éxito tenía el mismo sabor que el fracaso.

Nueva York no era hermosa.

No amaba a su esposa.

Odiaba a Louis Tomlinson.

Y el fondo no existía; siempre se podía caer un poco más bajo.

Él sabía de eso, porque cada día lo hacía. Hundirse un poco más, quedar enterrado en aquella montaña podrida de sentimientos corroídos, palabras crueles, mentiras egoístas, hombres, mujeres, cuerpos fríos y mierdas que no tenían justificación.

Y a veces, cuando el fracaso se ceñía a su piel, como si fuera la tinta de un tatuaje permanente, pensaba en eso. En aquel bucle que lo había atrapado lento y silencioso, enredándose en sus huesos y tirando de él con fuerza.

Ese bucle tenía nombre, y exquisitos labios que fácilmente podían ser confundidos con un botón de cerezo. Tenía manos delicadas que tocaban todo como si se tratase de un piano de cristal y ojos cerúleos que veían al mundo como si se tratara de una libreta en blanco, lista para ser llenada por pentagramas de sentimientos, llaves de sol y compases que en su todo harían al mundo andar como una maquina bien oxidada.

Y su risa.

La risa de Louis.

Harry sabía bien como describirla, o no tanto, pero era arrogante y quería pensar que nadie además de él lograría encontrar todos los acordes que la conformaban, ni darle significado. Después de todo, el mundo era monótono, como un traje gris, bien planchado en todas sus costuras, sin relieves y poco atractivo, y jamás podría despojarse de sus hilos, arrugarse, para aventurarse a la zozobra almibarada que prometía la risa de Louis cuando se oía como lo que era; un hechizo.

Se presentaba en primera instancia suave, algo picaresca e inocente. Un poco relajada y con bordes dóciles, como una retórica de la inocencia que todos pierden al crecer. Y para todos eso era suficiente; para todos menos Harry. Porque él había puesto sus manos sobre la garganta de Louis mientras este reía, cepillando apenas con las yemas de sus dedos la vibración que se formaba en su tráquea, cerrando los ojos y enlazando las múltiples resonancias a imágenes, a sentimientos y colores, a sabores que quería plasmar en su lengua.

Y su risa era, de manera mortecina y bella, la mezcalina en su estado más puro. Un elemento obtenido a partir de níveas flores del desierto que alteraba la percepción y creaba ilusiones de colores que en realidad no existían. Con la apariencia de inofensivos cristales rosas y con un sabor muy amargo, que fácilmente podía ser ignorado a causa de la vil dependencia psíquica que provocaba tras haberse inyectado en el cuerpo solo unas cuantas veces.

Eso le había tomado a Harry, solo unas cuantas veces.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así?" Le había preguntado de manera nerviosa Louis, succionando su labio inferior y aún con vestigios de la risita que había dejado brotar a causa de las manos de Harry presionando cosquillas en su cuello y abdomen.

"Creo..." Se rascó la nariz, sintiendo sus mejillas ruborizarse. Sabía que lo que diría era estúpido; realmente de película con bajo presupuesto. "Que soy un poco adicto a tu risa."

Recordaba haberse arrepentido apenas aquella confesión salió de su boca, y Louis lo había mirado con escepticismo, y con sus mejillas iluminándose en un rosa que resaltaba sobre su piel siempre dorada.

"Eso no es... ni siquiera biológicamente posible, Harry."

"¿Cómo lo sabes, bicho?"

"Porque..."

Harry había esperado el argumento de Louis, pero este nunca llegó y en su lugar, soltó otra risa y Harry sonrió en respuesta, sintiéndose pleno y cálido, satisfecho al igual que un drogadicto tras su dosis.

"¿Ves?" se burló, pinchando la nariz de Louis, quien lucía un profundo ceño fruncido.

"Nadie puede hacerse adicto a la risa de otra persona."

"Yo sí. Lo soy..."

"Eres raro," había sentenciado finalmente, soltando una risa bajita que intentó tapar con el dorso de su mano.

Harry recordaba el rostro de Louis ese día. Su rubor almidonado y el brillo titilante en sus ojos del color del océano, tan indefensos a simple vista; ocultando a la perfección los tiburones que abundaban en ellos.

Louis Tomlinson, cuya risa ya no danzaba sobre sus orejas, sino que se incrustaba en su organismo a través de ese polvillo amargo al que su lengua ya se había acostumbrado.

"¿Cuánta mierda más vas a meterte?" preguntó la que era su esposa. Su rostro que alguna vez había sido hermoso y brillante, ahora se mostraba deteriorado y rígido, carente de cualquier otra emoción que no fuese la decepción.

Harry no la culpaba. Después de todo, ¿qué más podría sentir? Ya lo había sentido todo, ella misma se lo había confesado, restregado, en incontables discusiones.

"¿Por qué no te vas de compras o algo, y me dejas en paz?" bufó, arrastrando con pereza las palabras. Su viste fija en el techo mientras todo su cuerpo se encontraba desparramado en el acolchado sofá aterciopelado que habían comprado tan solo dos meses atrás, cuando Harry había estropeado el anterior en una de sus malas noches.

"Lo haría, si no fuera porque han llamado del banco para cancelar la maldita tarjeta. ¿Te has preocupado de pagarla siquiera?" Harry se encogió de hombros y la escuchó resoplar, llenarse los labios de insultos y quejas. Debía admitir que aquel traje de bastarda materialista le quedaba bien, al menos mucho mejor que el de victima engañada por el amor de su vida. "Dame tu chequera. Iré yo misma a pagar."

Harry giró el rostro, y sus pupilas dilatadas encontraron el filo glacial de la mujer con la que, ingenuamente, se había casado tres años atrás.

"La perdí," comentó como poca cosa.

No sería la primera, ni la tercera vez.

"¡¿La perdiste?!" gritó, dejando su mandíbula caer y mirando con horror ante la indiferencia de Harry.

"Eso dije."

"¡¿De nuevo?! ¡¿Pero cómo...?!"

"No lo sé." Volvió a recogerse de hombros. "Anoche, creo. Nick me llevó a este lugar..."

"Nick," repitió ella, sacudiendo su cabeza a modo de reproche. "¿No ves lo que ese tipo te hace? Harry, ¿cómo es posible que...?"

Harry parpadeó, dejando de asimilar las palabras de su esposa. La mescalina ya haciendo su trabajo. La habitación pasó de ser gris a brillar en intensos colores, con patrones geométricos transformándose en ríos y nubes.

Y ahí estaba, era como escuchar a Louis reír. Las mismas sensaciones vertiginosas en su vientre, el mismo calor en su pecho y cosquillas en sus manos. Cerró los ojos y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás. Todo desfigurándose y adquiriendo nuevas formas por partes iguales.

Bajo sus párpados se reprodujeron las películas que nunca hizo, y sonrió al reconocer aquellas escenas que con tanto esmero había creado en las fauces de su imaginación, y que solo Louis además de él conocía.

De repente, el lugar y la distancia dejaron de importar, todo se volvió real. Era él, sonriendo y cansado, con los hombros tensos, llegando a casa con grandes valijas luego de su viaje de tres semanas, en el cual habían rodado las últimas escenas de aquella película en la que llevaba trabajando casi un año. Y era recibido por el sol en forma de Louis, sentado en el taburete donde había estado tocando con dedos expertos aquel nuevo concierto que le habían solicitado desde una importante compañía de ballet. Con su cabello acaramelo algo despeinado, el holgado pantalón de chándal de Harry doblado a la altura de sus tobillos y un suéter de lana verde que lo mantenía tibio.

Era la vida que nunca había imaginado posible hasta que la necesitó, hasta que fue muy tarde y él se volvió en un sonámbulo de sueños que no se volverían realidad.

Así que solo eso le quedaba, un sucedáneo de la risa de Louis.

Despertó cuando eran las pasadas las diez de la noche y la lluvia bañaba los enormes ventanales del moderno piso ubicado en el corazón de Nueva York del que era dueño. Se aclaró la garganta y empujó con sus dedos los cortos rizos que le caían por el rostro hacia atrás.

Todas las luces estaban apagadas, eso quería decir que su esposa no había vuelto, y que seguramente pasaría la noche fuera.

Se reincorporó, con un pesado malestar corporal haciendo mella en su percepción del espacio, y ya estando de pie se arrastró hasta la cocina en donde prendió la luz. Pudo divisar, en la isla que se encontraba al medio de la cocina, una bandeja platinada que en su centro tenía dos analgésicos y un sándwich. Sacó del refrigerador una botella de agua y caminó hasta el bocadillo de pan al cual le dio unas cuantas mordidas. Tragó los analgésicos con el agua y salió de la cocina para volver al sofá.

Esa noche no iba a moverse de ahí.

Porque estaba cansado, y sucio. Tan sucio que la mierda ya no estaba sobre su piel sino bajo esta, y pesaba demasiado. Le enfriaba el cuerpo e irrumpía en sus sueños convirtiéndolos en pesadillas.

Esa era la parábola de su vida, la mierda. Y la había cargado consigo mucho antes de comprender lo que era, cuando se presentaba como dudas, temores, aprensiones superficiales y un refinado padecimiento moral que se sustentaba en la opinión de los malnacidos que alguna vez llamó familia y amigos.

Volvió al sofá y ahí pasó su noche, como tantas otras, con su móvil en una mano y una botella de vodka en la otra. Mirando la pantalla trizada, marcando el número telefónico del único culpable de su ruina, y escuchando una y otra vez ese corto tono de llamada que parecía latir a tempo de su corazón y que siempre, siempre, finalizaba en un colapsado buzón de voz que estaba seguro él mismo había llenado con mensajes un año atrás.

Sabía que Louis no respondería, y ya no esperaba que lo hiciera.

Quizá en una época mejor, tiempo atrás, sí. Cuando la mortífera esperanza no terminaba de hundirlo, cuando repetía como mantra que en algún momento los problemas iban a arreglarse. Porque eran ellos, y ellos estaban destinados a ser el todo del otro, y superar cualquier contrariedad; escalar muros, o quizá romperlos de ser necesario.

Cuan equivocado estuvo.

No lo lograron.

Era tan simple como eso.

Y es que las cosas más importantes de la vida al final se resolvían de la manera más simple. No había necesidad de adornar el final con refinados "fue la distancia", "fue mi inmadurez", "fue el miedo", "fue...".

Fue todo, o fue nada. Poco importaba, porque al final, el resultado era el mismo.

No lo habían logrado.

Ni él ni Louis.

Ni el amor que Louis sollozó tenerle, ni el amor que él comprendió había sentido por su mejor amigo durante toda la vida.

Y cuando Harry pensaba en ese amor, el real, ese que había causado guerras, levantado armas y llevado a tantos hombres y mujeres al suicidio, se preguntaba la razón de que tantas personas lo buscaran desesperadamente, ya que era algo que, sin importar el motivo, jamás le desearía a otro humano.

Era un castigo pintado en rosa y en poemas. Y dolía de manera más aguda a medida que se expandía, manifestándose con un orgullo cruel al no dejarlo pensar en nada más, al arraigarse como un cáncer a cada uno de sus pensamientos, obligándolo a mortificarse cada minuto de cada día con la dulce y placentera vida que no tenía, con los sentimientos que de su pecho habían nacido muertos, sin alcanzar a abrazar un primer aliento de vida. Ese era el amor, o quizá la necesidad, la dependencia, que tenía por aquel chico que jamás le había dado la oportunidad de asimilarlo, de comprender. Solo había bombardeado a Harry, vertido sus sentimientos en él y luego desaparecido.

Y en realidad estaba bien, Harry ya lo comprendía.

Para Louis decretarlo a voces había sido su manera de superarlo. Hundir a Harry, arrebatarle lo único que realmente necesitaba, fue la forma en que pudo seguir, dar vuelta hoja tras hoja hasta que el libro hubo terminado.

Harry en algún punto intentó hacer lo mismo y, como era de esperar, falló miserablemente. ¿En qué momento se dio cuenta que era una causa perdida? ¿Qué el desamor era un obsequio selecto para algunos? No tenía idea, pero sabía que el tiempo no curaría sus heridas, no cuando él mismo de manera inconsciente las reabría noche tras noche con una daga oxidada.

Y así, con heridas sangrantes que no se podían visualizar, saludó a la mañana. En la misma posición que se había dormido y a causa de la alarma de su móvil. Con una reunión de trabajo a cuestas y un dolor agudo en todo su cráneo.

La rutina fue la de siempre. Una ducha caliente, unos cuantos analgésicos, un café con mantequilla y aceite de coco, y una delgada línea de aquel blanco estimulante que lograba mantenerlo de pie unas cuantas horas.

Su aspecto desmejorado ya no lo sorprendía, y acostumbrados estaban sus dedos a la delgadez en su rostro, así que la rasuradora siempre pasaba por todos los relieves de su piel sin problema alguno mientras se observaba en el espejo, con la toalla amarrada a sus caderas y sus costillas pronunciándose bajo su piel con cada respiración.

No era que no le molestara, después de todo había demasiadas fotos de él en su mejor época por todo el departamento, era que no le afectaba lo suficiente; nada lo hacía.

Como cada mañana tomó un taxi y se bajó fuera del edificio en el que trabajaba, aquel donde había sido contratado gracias a Nick Grimshaw, un famoso productor de programas de televisión, que por alguna desconocida razón aún no se aburría de Harry y de lo poco que tenía para ofrecer como amigo.

No era su culpa; nuevamente.

Era de aquel al que le había entregado sin miramientos todo lo que tenía, todo lo que era, y que lo había desechado sin detenerse un segundo a pensar en lo que sería de Harry. El individuo cuyo nombre Harry no había dicho en voz alta desde que pisó el suelo de los Estados Unidos por primera vez.

Y en esa época debería haber sido premiado por su estupidez y optimismo, ese que le susurraba de manera enfermiza que todo iba a estar bien, que él y Louis estaban pasando por un mal momento, pero que todo pasaría.

Por supuesto la realidad no demoró en demostrarle que estaba equivocado.

"¡Harry!" lo saludó Nick, con su cabello bien engominado y un cigarrillo entre los labios. La inmensidad de la ciudad se apreciaba a su espalda a través de los enormes ventanales polarizados. "Mira esa cara, ¿te divertiste anoche?"

Harry entró a la oficina. Dos carpetas en una de sus manos.

Se sentó en una de las dos sillas acolchadas frente al escritorio de Nick y lanzó con desgana las carpetas sobre la superficie.

"Considerando tu concepto de diversión, no... No lo hice."

"Oooh, así que nada de chicos lindos y buen vino."

"No, solo yo y mi sofá," aseguró, omitiendo la parte donde se había hundido en mescalina.

"Bien, bien. No está mal pisar el freno de vez en cuando," concedió su jefe, volviendo a su asiento frente a Harry. Tomó las carpetas y con un gesto ilegible leyó su contenido. Pasaron largos minutos en los que Nick no hizo ningún comentario y Harry suspiró con resignación. "Bueno..."

Harry se cruzó de brazos y rodó los ojos, a espera que Nick rechazara sus propuestas; sería lo lógico puesto que eran una mierda.

"Sólo dilo, Nick... Prácticamente estoy rogando porque lo digas."

Nick soltó una carcajada y lo apuntó con su cigarrillo.

"Son una basura, Harry. No voy a apostar por esto..." Harry se encogió de hombros e ignoró la mirada condescendiente de Nick. Ya lo sabía, que la mediocridad estaba estampada en su trabajo, que era un sello personal que había cargado desde que el mundo dejó de tener múltiples perspectivas y se transformó en un plano binominal. "Vamos, Harry. Sé que eres mejor que esto..."

"Nick," lo interrumpió. "No vamos a hablar de nuevo de mi-"

"¿Tu brillante pasado? Vale. Sé que no es fácil que te lo recuerden todo el tiempo, hombre. Pero en mi defensa, eras un genio."

"Era... Gracias."

"¡Eras! Mira lo que me has traído," gruñó lanzando por los aires las hojas que Harry había tardado un mes en escribir como si no fueran nada.

Y es que... lo eran. Nada.

Demasiadas estaciones atrás su trabajo dejó de tener valor, dejó de deslumbrar al mundo, dejó de deslumbrarlo a sí mismo. Y ahora solo era uno de tantos, alguien que "tenía mucho potencial y lo desperdició" como había leído en uno de los tantos artículos que criticaron su trabajo.

Estaba bien con eso.

Realmente lo estaba. Ya se había convencido y no dolía.

Nick no parecía pensar lo mismo, sin embargo. Y por eso siempre exigía de Harry aquello que había perdido cuando Louis huyó de su vida, sin aceptar un no por respuesta, sin rendirse aun cuando seguramente ya más de una persona le habría susurrado al oído que lo despidiera.

"¿Tienes planes para hoy?" preguntó Harry hojeando uno de los tantos proyectos que llegaban a manos de Nick.

"¿Qué tienes en mente?" Harry se encogió de hombros y Nick ladeó una perfecta sonrisa, porque lo conocía a la perfección. "Hay un club que quiero visitar."

"Vale. ¿Paso por ti?"

"Sí, sí. Uhm, tengo que ir a cenar con mi madre, pero después estaré libre."

"¿Te toca rendir cuentas?"

"Ya sabes cómo es la señora. Está impaciente por verme asentar cabeza... tomar responsabilidades, una familia..." Nick se estremeció, con una mueca de desagrado que Harry podía comprender.

"¿Cómo aún no se rinde?"

"No tengo idea... es una mujer necia."

"Lo es..." Asintió.

"Ya sabrás tú de eso, ¿me equivoco?" Harry frunció el ceño y Nick soltó una soez risa. "¡Tu esposa, Harry! Hablo de tu mujer, ¿cómo se llama?"

"Si te lo digo esta vez, ¿vas a recordar su nombre finalmente?"

"Por supuesto que no, ya sabes que no le tengo mucho aprecio."

Harry bajó la mirada, ladeando una sonrisa culpable.

Estaba totalmente consciente de que Nick y su esposa no estaban en los mejores términos. Él la culpaba a ella, y ella lo culpaba a él del mal estado de Harry. Y ambos eran tan idiotas, ciegos, que no lograban comprender que su única razón de existir era la misma que lo había hundido.

No se los diría, sin embargo.

Porque ellos simplemente no podrían comprenderlo. Escaparía de sus mentes limitadas, con perspectivas planas y superficiales que existía un sentimiento que no tenía título, que no se mencionaba en novelas, en canciones o poemas, que los letrados en psicología no estudiaban, y que era precisamente lo que Harry sentía.

¿Quería decir que quienes lo rodeaban eran estúpidos?

Totalmente.

Quienes lo rodeaban, y quienes no lo hacían.

En su concepto general, el mundo estaba atiborrado de aquella masa insípida que se concebía bajo el nombre de humanidad. Y Harry no podía hacer otra que admirar desde un punto adyacente como todos creían vivir, cuando solamente existían, llenando espacios de la misma manera en que lo haría un mueble. Por eso, naturalmente, no tenía una grata relación laboral con sus compañeros de trabajo, o con cualquier ser remotamente humano.

Y a veces, cuando la nostalgia llegaba culebreando hasta él, recordaba al Harry que conformaba parte de esa masa, tan alegre y brillante, con un comentario noble siempre titilando en la punta de su lengua para animar a quien lo necesitara y saludando a todo el mundo con un apretón de manos. Un hombre de escaparate, casi perfecto. Sin fallas a la vista...

El Harry que tenía a Louis.

"¡Bichito! ¿Adivina quién lidera el ranking de los chicos más codiciados de la universidad?" Le había preguntado a Louis, sosteniendo la gaceta de la universidad y sonriendo orgullosamente.

La cafetería estaba tibia, perfumada a café y masas dulces. Con sus paredes azuladas y grises y sus mesas caobas formando filas.

Louis, hermoso Louis. Con su cabello desordenado, y la alfombra dorada que era su tersa piel, y sus ojos cada día más azules cercados por un abanico de generosas pestañas, había resoplado. Obviamente conocedor de aquella respuesta.

"Seguramente nadie que yo conozca," respondió. Tan fácil, encogiéndose de hombros y quitándole toda importancia. Louis siempre supo cómo arrancar de él cualquier instinto pretencioso.

"Oooh. ¿Ahora soy nadie?" Le peguntó, sentándose a su lado.

Louis rió. Suave, amortiguando el sonido con la taza de café que sostenía contra sus labios.

"Nop, pero definitivamente no conozco al chico que mencionan en ahí." Tomó la gaceta, hojeando hasta dar con el artículo donde Harry era mencionado y su foto resaltaba sobre otras, pertenecientes a varios chicos guapos. Harry lo vio rodar los ojos y descartar el entintado papel. "Es decir, ¿has visto tu cara por las mañanas? No hay nada codiciado en ella, te lo aseguro."

"¡Hey! Lo haces sonar como si..." Hizo una pausa, apretando los labios en un rictus de disconformidad. "Como si solamente hubiera una parte de mí que pudiera ser deseada."

Louis negó, sonriendo.

Su sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos, pero Harry no dijo nada al respecto. Quizá debería haberlo hecho, enfrentar a Louis cuando mentía a través de su cuerpo.

"Sabes que no lo digo por eso."

"Ya. En realidad, no importa porque tienes razón."

"¿La tengo?" preguntó Louis de manera tentativa, frunciendo el ceño e inspeccionado el rostro de Harry.

"Por supuesto... ¿Cuántas de estas personas me conocen, bichito? Ninguna. Y lo que desean es únicamente lo que está a la vista."

"¿Estás insinuando que no desean al Harry Styles que me obliga a ver  _The notebook_  al menos una vez al mes? ¿O al Harry Styles que llora cuando debe recortarse las puntas de sus caracolitos? ¿Al que prepara batidos orgánicos que saben a estiércol todas las mañanas? Difícil de creer."

"Ese Harry me parece un excelente partido, si debo ser honesto."

"Oh, lo es. Créeme... ¿Y sabes la mejor parte? Lo tengo solo para mí."

Harry sonrió y no lo negó. Louis tenía razón, y al final del día Harry era quien era, con lo bueno y lo malo, y solo Louis podía jactarse de conocer todas sus facetas.

"Eres la cosita más egoísta del mundo, bicho."

Louis se ruborizó. Luciendo bonito, suave. Teniendo los labios un poco más rojos a causa del caliente café, contrastando con el clima nublado que se apreciaba a través de las ventanas de la cafetería.

"Muy tarde." Torció los labios, desviando el rostro. "Ya no me puedes devolver."

Harry no respondió. Picó la nariz de Louis con sus dedos y arrugó el periódico, lanzándolo con una mano a un tiesto cercano de basura, sin saber cuán verdadera era esa sentencia.

Porque sí era muy tarde, al menos para él.

Había sido muy tarde desde la primera vez que lo vio.

**☀**

El club era como todos, ruidoso, con abundancia de labios rojos, tacones altos, billeteras gordas, piel expuesta y copas de Martini.

Harry estaba a un lado de Nick, ambos sentados sobre un sofá redondo en cuero rojo. Con un cigarrillo entre dos de sus dedos y una copa de vino en la otra mano. Luces parpadeaban en neón sobre su piel mientras su vista estaba enfocada en la pista donde la dulce inocencia se deslizaba de aquellos cuerpos jóvenes.

"¿Alguien que te llame la atención?" preguntó Nick, ignorando a propósito al jovencito que estaba en su regazo.

Harry se encogió de hombros y cruzó una pierna por encima de la otra, bajando la mirada para aplanar las arrugas en su camisa de seda azul; que a sus ojos no era tan azul.

Nada parecía serlo.

"Podría llamar a un amigo," ofreció el chico y Harry solo resopló, sin darle siquiera una mirada. "Él... ¡Ahí está! Vuelvo de inmediato."

El muchacho se levantó del regazo de Nick y este aprovechó para palpar el hombro de Harry, intentando llamar su atención.

"¿Hm?" preguntó, mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo.

"¿Qué pasa? Usualmente estás más animado que esto."

"Lisa... Me jodió un poco antes-"

"¿Lisa?"

"¿Mi esposa?"

"Ah, sí..." Nick soltó una carcajada y le dio un sorbo a su copa de Martini. "No entiendo por qué siguen casados."

Harry apretó sus labios a la copa y volvió la vista a la pista de baile.

Sabía perfectamente porque se había casado con ella, pero no sabía por qué aún seguían juntos, si es que a lo de ellos se podía llamar matrimonio.

"... Quién sabe," respondió finalmente. Nick le dio una mirada empática y rápidamente descartó la melancolía en la voz de Harry al ver que el jovencito de esa noche volvía acompañado de su famoso amigo. Harry lo repasó con la mirada y se inclinó hacia adelante para dejar en la pequeña y redonda mesa metálica su copa. "Voy al baño."

Intentó levantarse, pero no pudo. Nick lo tenía sujeto por un hombro.

"Vamos, Harry... Tú querías pasar un buen rato, no lo arruines."

Puso los ojos en blanco, pero permaneció sentado. Incluso una mueca similar a una sonrisa se logró formar en sus labios cuando el desconocido chico se estableció a su lado.

"Hola," saludó con un poco de timidez.

Harry lo observó en silencio. Sus ojos miel, su cabello azabache y los múltiples tatuajes que contrastaban contra su piel blanca. Era guapo, con facciones bien proporcionadas y un aire infantil que anunciaba su juventud.

"Hey," respondió escueto. Sacudiendo sus pestañas y repasando en movimientos circulares el anillo en su dedo índice con los dedos de su otra mano. "¿Vienes aquí seguido?"

No, no," descartó, sacudiendo una mano y sonriendo demasiado. "Es como, mi tercera vez, ¿y tú?"

"Primera vez. No suelo frecuentar clubes..." Hizo una Redondela con un dedo índice. "Así."

"Oh, ¿y qué clase de lugares prefieres?" El chico estrechó su mirada, mirando a Harry con picardía. "Pareces la clase de hombre que prefiere beber solo en casa."

"Pues... parezco bien." Miró en dirección a la barra donde unos meseros se encontraban y levantó una mano para llamar a alguno. No demoraron en darse cuenta de su brazo izado y a los pocos segundos tenía un hombre en impecable uniforme y con una profesional sonrisa esperando por su pedido. "¿Qué quieres tomar?"

Los ojos del chico se iluminaron.

"Uhm... No lo sé. ¿Qué recomiendas?"

"Tráenos una botella de moscatel. Que sea reserva." El hombre asintió y desapareció rápidamente de su rango de visión. Harry giró un poco el cuerpo y apoyó un codo en el límite del respaldo del sofá para presionar los nudillos de su mano sobre su sien. "¿Qué edad tienes?"

"Veinte... ¿Tú?"

"Veintiocho." Bajó la vista a las expuestas clavículas del chico y luego subió por su tráquea, alojando los ojos en el movimiento nervioso de su manzana de Adán. "No estás acostumbrado a esto, ¿verdad?"

El chico negó, sonriendo con un poco de incomodidad.

Harry escuchó la risa proveniente de Nick y el otro muchacho. Se volteó y los vio a gusto, morreándose sin pudor alguno.

"Frankie es... algo especial," susurró el chico, acomodando el cabello de su frente, notoriamente consciente de la diferencia de personalidades entre él y su amigo.

"Ahora podrías decirme tu nombre, ¿no crees?"

"Oh, sí... Soy Félix. Un placer." Extendió su mano hacia Harry y este con una sonrisa sínica la estrechó.

"Igualmente. Yo soy..." Hizo una pausa. "Harold."

"Lindo nombre..."

Harry asintió.

"Sí... lo es."

En realidad, era horrible. Pero Louis había comenzado a llamarlo así en algún punto, y él solo, como todo lo relacionado a Louis, había estado fascinado por ello.

"¿Y estás soltero, Harold?"

Harry mostró su mano izquierda. Libre del anillo que había dejado de usar tanto, tanto, tiempo atrás.

"Creo que sí."

"¿Ningún novio?"

"Nop," afirmó, haciendo un sonido hueco al pronunciar la p.

"Genial..." susurró Félix, carraspeando con algo de vergüenza.

Harry lo estudió.

Era algo que gustaba hacer. Mirar a quienes por alguna razón querían orbitar a su alrededor, leer sus movimientos, sus gestos y analizar los tonos de sus voces.

El mesero volvió y llenó copas.

Nick pronto se unió a ellos, y sin apartar las manos del que sería su fugaz amante esa noche, guió la plática. Harry lo envidiaba un poco, su espontaneidad, su personalidad brillante y avallasadora; una que él alguna vez había tenido. Pero la alquimia funcionaba de una manera extraña y si bien, Harry había perdido bastante, también se le había concedido un soberbio conocimiento sobre aquello que se ocultaba a las sombras de la felicidad.

Bebió, fumó y encajó su boca en el cuello del chico mientras sus manos hacían un exquisito trabajo acariciando todas las zonas tibias de su piel. Lo sentía nervioso bajo su piel, algo renuente a ir más lejos, y eso estaba bien.

La pérdida de la inocencia no era algo bello y dulce. Era dolorosa, cruel, y siempre llegaba, de alguna forma u otra. Ya fuera a través del sexo o no.

"Po- podemos..." Tomó aire y empujó sus manos sobre el pecho caliente de Harry. "¿Podemos hablar?"

Harry ronroneó una risa áspera en el tramo que unía su cuello con sus hombros. Asintió y se apartó para buscar su copa de vino.

"Bueno, ¿qué crees que podríamos hablar?" preguntó sin mirarlo, con su vista fija en el cristal suave y pulido que sostenía entre los dedos "¿Sobre mi vida? ¿Mi trabajo o la falta de él? ¿La desgracia atañida a mi estancia en este vulgar club?" El chico lo miró en silencio, seguramente intentando comprender las palabras de Harry. "¿Qué podría decir para que en tu mente se disparara la absurda idea que abrirme las piernas va a conducirte a algún romance mediocre pero extrañamente satisfactorio?"

"Uhm..."

"Eso pensé."

Harry se colocó de pie, sin la intención de compartir el mismo perímetro con aquel bonito chico. Y el resto pasó como un nubarrón. Con más alcohol del que su organismo podía resistir, besos fugaces con hombres y mujeres, Nick avisándole que se iría junto a su amante, y un extraño en sus rodillas dentro de un cubículo en el baño, dándole una mamada que poco tendría de memorable.

Se sintió bien, luego sucio. Tuvo náuseas y vomitó. Volvió a beber y llenó los espacios vacíos de su cabeza con cualquier droga que llegó a sus manos. Brindó y deslizó su nueva tarjeta bancaria, de plástico brillante y recién entregada por su agente, incontables veces.

Era ese el carrusel de su vida. Lo había sido desde que Louis desapareció de esta y lo hizo cuestionarse cada aspecto, cada decisión que había tomado.

Así había comenzado, a decir verdad.

Una pregunta tras otra.

Enlazándose con posibles respuestas que lo encaminaban a nuevas preguntas. Y de repente, sin darse cuenta, todo era un caos. Todo era preguntas con respuestas teóricas, nada tangible.

_¿Louis era gay?_

_¿Louis lo amaba?_

_¿No eran amigos?_

_¿Cómo pasó?_

_¿Por qué no le dijo antes?_

_¿Cómo se sentía él al respecto?_

_¿Qué iba a pasar con ellos?_

_¿Iban a poder retomar todo como si nada?_

_¿Las cosas iban a cambiar?_

_¿Louis lo seguiría amando?_

_¿Qué sentía él por Louis?_

_¿No estaba enamorado de su esposa?_

_¿Por qué se sentía así?_

_¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo?_

_¿Por qué dolía tanto?_

_¿Dónde estaba Louis?_

_¿Cuál era la diferencia entre lo que él sentía por Louis y lo que Louis sentía por él?_

_¿Era solo el sexo?_

_¿Podría tener sexo con un hombre?_

_¿Por qué Louis no volvía?_

_¿Estaba enamorado de Louis?_

Y todas las respuestas las había ido respondiendo. Una a una. Quebrándose en el proceso. Redescubriéndose y no en la maravillosa manera que pintaban esos mediocres libros de superación personal, de ayuda, y toda esa mierda que llenaba escaparates en cientos de librerías.

Por el contrario, había descubierto que en el yacía todo lo mortalmente reprochable. Sentimientos corrosivos y enfermos, una oscuridad tal que la idea de tener el temido infierno en vez de la masa pútrida que era su alma parecía un obsequio. Y por supuesto, al final, no era tan heterosexual, puesto que había logrado dormir con un hombre la primera vez que lo intentó. Y la segunda vez lo había disfrutado, y en la tercera ya no sintió culpa, y la cuarta nació el rencor, puesto que había cambiado su matrimonio soñado por sabanas deshechas y sucias.

Y si amaba a su esposa o no, se respondió por si solo. No la amaba, pero amaba lo que ella representaba; la perfección. Por supuesto que se había visto cegado por todo lo que ella era, su apariencia, su voz, sus modales perfectos y su personalidad suave. ¿Pero y si le quitaban eso? Entonces ya no había nada ahí que Harry pudiera querer. Le gustaba el cascarón, pero su interior le era indiscutiblemente indiferente.

Naturalmente ella lo notó, y así mismo, quizá también en ella nació un redescubrimiento, también se dio cuenta que no amaba a Harry si no el perfecto papel que representaba, porque cambió. Se volvió una criatura fría y seca, que cambió las lágrimas por delineador y las cenas en casa, a las que Harry nunca llegaba, por noches en hoteles cinco estrellas.

Y ahora la quería.

No la amaba. Pero la quería, a esa exquisita mujer herida y venenosa con la que a veces compartía la cama. Eran compañeros en aquel averno que Harry había creado. Eran amigos, incluso.

No como la amistad que tuvo con Louis, no, por supuesto que no. Porque en realidad, quizá él y Louis nunca fueron amigos. Pero ella cumplía bien el rol de una amiga a pesar de que odiaba a Harry casi tanto como Harry odiaba a Louis.

Y ese odio se mantuvo, naturalmente, con el pasar de los días. Funcionando como un motor, algo que hacía latir a su mísero músculo cardíaco, que le daba de una manera enfermiza e incomprensible las ganas para seguir respirando en yuxtaposición con sus ganas de morir y terminar el martirio que amargaba su paladar.

Lisa lo acompañaba en algunas ocasiones, y cuando no era ella, era Nick, y cuando no era ningún de ellos, era algún chapero de bonito rostro y con ojos azules que lograba actuar a la perfección el papel que Harry demandaba. Y a veces, cuando la suciedad era tal que no podía siquiera pensar en tocar la piel de otra persona debido al asco, lo acompañaba el teléfono y los pitidos agudos que se repetían mientras llamaba a Louis.

Esa noche en particular, no estaba de humor para hablar con nadie. Había demasiado rencor destilando de sus poros, demasiados recuerdos con los cuales no sabía cómo lidiar. Recuerdos que las drogas no lograban borrar, solo difuminar a costa de lanzarse a sí mismo a una intoxicación de la que en algún momento no lograría recuperarse.

¿La parte triste? ¿Radícula? No quería que aquellos recuerdos desaparecieran. Eran todo lo que tenía y eran todo lo que no volvería a tener.

Una sátira humorística que en ese preciso instante arrancó carcajadas de su garganta, tumbado en el suelo y mirando al techo, con la sinfonía que Louis había creado para él reproduciéndose en su estéreo, zumbando como un eco lejano en sus oídos.

Vacías botellas de alcohol dispersas por el suelo. El cenicero lleno de colillas y una pequeña bandeja platinada con vestigios de droga.

Apenas si podía sentir el cuerpo, y quizá era porque llevaba días sin comer, ahogándose en dulces licores que le daban a su cuerpo el calor que no lograba generar por sí mismo. Porque Lisa había decidido tomar unas vacaciones de la desgracia, abandonado a Harry a su suerte y dejando solo una nota con la vaga promesa de que volvería pronto.

Tamborileó con sus dedos sobre la aterciopelada alfombra, cerrando los ojos y respirando profundo. Sus costillas dolían al igual que su cabeza, cuya presión lo hacía sentir mareado, sin posibilidad de colocarse de pie.

Estaba jodido, ¿verdad?

Estaba tan, tan malditamente jodido.

Sin embargo, él reía. Con fuerza y lágrimas. Con labios temblorosos y su pecho subiendo y bajando con tanta fuerza que dolía.

Reía a causa de la mierda, a causa del dolor y a causa de Louis.

Ese muchacho que había arrancado de la vida de Harry. Sin compasión, sin detenerse un momento, un minuto siquiera. ¿Era demasiado pedir? Que Louis se hubiera detenido un minuto, y hubiera pensado en él, en ellos y en como destruiría a Harry con su egoísmo.

Porque eso era, ¿no?

Egoísmo en su estado natural, como cualidad humana, y bajo el engañoso título de amor. Una sanguijuela que Harry sabía se había metido bajo la piel de Louis y lo había transformado en ese ser despreciable que él, patéticamente, seguía anhelando.

Le costó un poco entenderlo. Aceptarlo e incluso resignarse.

Intentó convencerse a sí mismo que Louis no lo había apartado de su vida por egoísmo, pero al final la verdad no podía ser cubierta, sin importar cuanto lo intentase, sin importar las exquisitas mentiras que utilizó a voz cuando conocidos de ambos le preguntaban por Louis.

Pero el tiempo no perdonaba, y las excusas en un punto fueron insuficientes.

Él lo intentó todo.

Utilizó todo medio que pudo para comunicarse con Louis. Lo llamó a él, a sus amigos, a sus padres... Cartas, emails, redes sociales... Y finalmente un viaje a Inglaterra.

Dos años atrás, en un acto de desesperación.

Había bajado del taxi, sintiéndose pesado y somnoliento. Mirando tras sus oscuros lentes el cielo grisáceo y la impecable fachada de la casa de sus padres. Ellos no sabían de su visita, así como su esposa no sabía que la había dejado sola en Nueva York.

No le había importado.

Su necesidad había sido mayor.

La necesidad de respirar.

De escuchar la risa de Louis y sentir que no estaba estancado metros bajo el suelo, asfixiándose mientras todo el universo se deformaba de manera asquerosa, perdiendo color, ensuciándose con maniquíes que se hacían llamar humanos.

Sus padres lo habían recibido con cariño, sorprendidos por lo repentino, por no haber sido informados de tal viaje. Y es que ni Harry terminaba de comprender que demonios hacía ahí.

Con una maleta a medio llenar, sin chaqueta alguna que lo cubriera del frío que solo su madre tierra podía ofrecer. Sus dientes castañeando, y oscuras ojeras bajo sus ojos. Tan cansado a causa de los días que llevaba sin conciliar el sueño, con su estómago tirante en nudos a causa de los nervios y la fatiga.

Su madre le había acariciado el rostro, preocupada por su apariencia. Su padre había insistido en tener una charla de hombres, una a la que Harry accedió por la insistencia de su progenitor y que terminó en nada, puesto que Harry no tenía ninguna respuesta para las preguntas del hombre.

¿Que por qué lucía tan mal? No tenía idea. Ni siquiera había reparado en su aspecto.

¿Que sí comía? Quizá. Al menos la mayor parte del tiempo lo hacía. A pesar de que era por obligación, puesto que ningún sabor explotaba en sus papilas gustativas, volviendo la tarea algo tedioso.

¿Si tenía problemas con Lisa? No sabía. No hablaban mucho. A veces la escuchaba llorar, cuando ella creía que Harry dormía.

¿Qué le ocurría? Bueno, le ocurría de todo, pero no sabía cómo explicarlo.

Su padre pareció no entender, sin embargo. Era la clase de hombres que concebía la sabiduría como aquello que se aprendía de las enciclopedias y el periódico, así que naturalmente no entendería lo que en las fauces emocionales de Harry se tejía y destejía.

Así que lo sermoneó, de la misma manera que lo hacía cuando Harry era un adolescente. Le explicó el significado arcaico de lo que era ser un hombre y le sirvió un vaso de escocés, soltando frases vagas sobre los percances de su propio matrimonio y cómo los había sabido sobrellevar con los pantalones bien puestos.

Harry quiso preguntarle cómo hacerlo entonces, puesto que se sentía desnudo.

Luego de aquella infructífera charla y por insistencia de su madre, se había dado un baño y sentado a comer. El sabor tibio y hogareño de su estofado de pavo lo había hecho sentir pequeño, vulnerable, y a la vez protegido. Tomó consciencia de donde estaba, que era la casa de sus padres. Las personas que habían velado por él toda su vida.

¿Podrían ayudarlo?

¿Iluminar el sendero por el que Harry transitaba a oscuras, tropezando una y otra vez con piedras afiladas?

Quería pensar que sí.

Que las caricias de su madre nacían desde alguna clase de incondicional amor maternal. Que la mirada inquisidora de su padre tenía otro propósito además de hacerlo sentir como la mierda; uno más noble quizá.

"Dios, hijo," suspiró su madre, terminando de servir dos tazas de té y sentándose frente a él. "No te veía desde la última vez que nos visitaste junto a Lisa. ¿Dónde está ella? ¿Por qué no vino?"

Harry tomó la delicada porcelana y acarició su borde marfil con un dedo corazón, sin levantar la vista. Recordaba aquel viaje, y cómo ingenuamente había intentado quedar con Louis a través de otros amigos.

Louis no se había presentado.

Él había vuelto a Nueva York. Sin mucho equipaje y apenas pudiendo con el peso de su cuerpo.

"... Fue un viaje improvisado y no quise, como, arrastrarla conmigo."

Falso.

Hipócrita.

Mentiroso.

"Oh, sí. Comprendo. ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar aquí?"

"¿Has sabido algo de Louis?" preguntó cambiando el tema, sin poder contenerlo más tiempo.

Bebió de su té, quemando las paredes de su garganta. Apretando los ojos para disipar cualquier indicio de lágrima que quisiera aparecer y traicionarlo.

"¿Louis? No, Harry... No he sabido nada. ¿Por qué? ¿Le pasó algo?"

Harry quiso reír. Solo bebió más té y se encogió de hombros, desviando la mirada para reparar en el aspecto del salón. Recordó con un poco de envidia la época en que lo asustaba estar ahí, porque los adornos eran muy frágiles y parecía que todo se rompería de solo tocarlo, y porque era el lugar donde a puertas cerradas sus padres discutían en las noches, cuando creían que Harry se encontraba durmiendo.

"No... nada. Solo, no he hablado con él hace bastante."

Louis no hablaba con él hace bastante. Esa era la sentencia real, y no podía decirlo.

"¿De verdad? ¿Pero cómo? Si son mejores amigos." Su madre se mostró realmente sorprendida, con su ceño fruncido y la taza elegantemente entre sus dedos.

"Debo salir," anunció terminando de un sorbo su taza de té.

Dando por terminada aquella conversación antes que pudiera salir a la luz la razón real de su viaje, una que lentamente se hacía patente, difuminando su confusión y entregándole otra respuesta más.

Aceptó la chaqueta de su padre que su madre le ofreció y guardo en los bolsillos de esta su billetera y su móvil. Tomó un Uber a las afueras de la casa de sus padres, sintiendo el rostro húmedo y los labios fríos a causa del clima, su propio cabello despeinado se rizaba en las puntas sobre los costados de su rostro.

El viaje no fue largo. Tan solo quince minutos.

El paisaje no desmintió los recuerdos de Harry, quien observaba con ojos vacíos las calles y los árboles, a las personas caminar, completamente enajenadas de él, de sus sentimientos o la ausencia de ellos.

Pagó el Uber y se bajó, permaneciendo de pie frente a la casa de Louis por un tempo inestimable.

¿Qué le iba a decir?

¿Le gritaría?

¿Tomaría nuevamente sus manos?

¿Podría hacerlo reír?

La vez anterior, cuando viajó junto a su esposa no tuvo el valor de ir a su casa. Un poco de orgullo, tal vez, pero de eso ya no le quedaba nada. Estaba desesperado y tomaría de Louis cualquier migaja que este estuviera dispuesto a darle.

Caminó hacia la puerta. El aire entraba por sus fosas nasales gélido y húmedo, y lo retenía en su pecho cuanto era posible. Con las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta de su papá y las suelas de sus zapatos haciendo una especie de eco al tocar el pavimento de piedra.

Giró el rostro, tomó aire y cerró los ojos.

Al menos no había nadie dando vueltas por ahí, lo cual era un alivio ya que si Louis se negaba a verlo seguramente rompería a llorar.

Su mano temblorosa se levantó para tocar la puerta. Tuvo que esperar unos segundos, intentar calmar las pulsaciones en su pecho, las náuseas que hacían mella en su abdomen y la presión aguda que clavaba agujas en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

Iba a ver a Louis.

A su bichito.

Iba a lanzarse sobre él, gritarle que no volviera a intentar desaparecer de su vida. Iba a abrazarlo hasta que se rompiera y nunca más pudiera dar un paso sin necesitar a Harry. Iba a beber de su aliento, robar de su boca y sus manos aquello que le había negado por casi un año.

Iba a recuperarlo.

Tocó la puerta.

Escuchó una voz y unos pasos. El sonido del seguro de la puerta siendo removido. El chillido metálico del pomo al girar.

"¿Harry?"

Lo había recibido la madre de Louis, Alda. Perfectamente arreglada como siempre, con sus pendientes de oro y su cabello en un moño elevado. Su traje de dos piezas tan estirado como su rostro.

"Hola..."

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Uhm... Louis. ¿Puedo ver a Louis?"

"¿Louis?" preguntó con una mueca torcida, asco e incredulidad.

El corazón de Harry golpeaba tan fuerte en su garganta que comenzó a sentir arcadas.

"Sí... Louis. ¿Está aquí?"

"Harry... Louis no-" La mujer negó con la cabeza y se recogió de hombros, como si Harry le hubiera preguntado que hizo con la basura de la semana pasada. "'Él ya no vive aquí."

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no vive aquí? ¿Dónde...?" No pudo terminar. El oxígeno repentinamente ya no llegaba a sus pulmones.

Y ella parecía tan calmada, ignorando la súplica que Harry estaba seguro llevaba escrita en todo el rostro.

"Harry, no sé qué decirte."

"¡Dime donde está!" demandó con la voz rota. Algo aguada por el inminente llanto.

"Dios, Harry. No lo sé..."

"Cómo que... No. Pero-"

"¿No sabías?" Lo interrumpió. Harry no pudo responder. Sintió la mirada de la mujer tirando de él con una curiosidad mórbida que solo lo hacía sentir más asqueado. "¿Louis no te contó que Jason lo echó?"

"¿Qué?"

Y ahí estaba, las primeras hileras de lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas, reaccionando al clima y enfriando los tramos del rostro de Harry que humedecían.

Se sintió algo mareado y tuvo que sujetarse al marco de la puerta. Su cabeza cayó hacia abajo y la derrota envolvió su piel.

"Oh, Harry... ¿Realmente no sabes? Dios... Claro que no sabes," escupió con desdén. "Jason lo echó porque lo pilló teniendo sexo con otro hombre, Harry. En nuestra casa... Esa clase de-"

"¿Por qué?" la detuvo. Sin levantar la cabeza. Su lengua pesaba en su boca y sus manos temblaban, pero no de frío, puesto que el calor comenzaba a emerger de estas.

"¿Eh?"

Se dio fuerza y levantó la mirada. Su rostro estaba contraído, su entrecejo fruncido y sus labrios entreabiertos. Respiraba a través de su boca, lento y constante.

"¿Cómo...?" preguntó finalmente, sin reconocer su propia voz "¿Cómo pudo?"

La mujer bufó e hizo un movimiento vago con una mano.

"Lo mismo me pregunté por días. ¿Qué habré hecho mal? ¿Quién tuvo la culpa? No te imaginas lo horrible que fue-"

"¿Cómo pudo?" repitió, sintiéndose mareado. Falto de aire, con las piernas débiles y la sensación de un panal de avispas clavando sus aguijones en su cabeza. "Cuando yo... cuando yo solo quiero tenerlo de vuelta. ¿Cómo pudo?"

"¿Harry?"

"¿Así nada más?" Dio un paso hacia adelante, provocando que Alda retrocediera. Su rostro se sintió más tirante y sus dientes comenzaron a doler por la fuerza con la que apretaba la mandíbula. "¿Lo echó? ¿A mi Louis?"

"... Harry, me estás asustando."

La mujer pasó saliva de manera notoria, y Harry sonrió.

"No entiendo. ¿Por qué alguien lastimaría a Louis? ¿No les gusta verlo sonreír?" La mujer negó con miedo y buscó la puerta para cerrarla en el rostro de Harry, pero este la detuvo, dando dos pasos hacia adelanta y aplanando su palma con fuerza contra la madera. "¿No son sus padres?"

"¡Sal de mi casa!"

"¿No deberían protegerlo?"

Se adentró por completo a la propiedad y fue recibido por Jason, el padre de Louis, quien lucía desconcertado y miraba a Harry con horror.

"¿Qué ocurre? ¿Harry, qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Y esa fue la última vez que Harry pisó la casa de los Tomlinson, así como la propia. No recordaba del todo cómo habían ocurrido los sucesos, solo que estaba asustado, enojado con el mundo y con aquellos que formaban parte de él. Recordaba un poco los gritos, los golpes, a Jason intentando darle la pelea mientras sus manos lo asfixiaban contra el suelo, y a la madre de Louis llamando a la policía.

También recordaba a sus padres pagando la fianza y la posterior pelea en su casa. Ellos no quisieron escuchar sus motivos, le restregaron que los problemas de Louis con su familia no le concernían y Harry los odio. No quería que le hablaran sobre lo correcto, no quería que intentaran arreglarlo.

Quería que ellos comprendieran.

Ellos no querían comprender.

Se desligó de ellos y juró no volver.

Y no fue tan difícil. Luego de perder a Louis, cualquier otra persona le parecía dispensable. Su esposa había llorado y sufrido a causa de ello, había demandado por el Harry que ella conocía, lo cual era una ironía porque ni él mismo lo hacía.

Nick había llegado a su vida por esa época, cuando había vuelto de Inglaterra siendo un saco de piel marchita que apenas si hablaba. Se conocieron en una fiesta a la que Harry tuvo que asistir por obligación, estando al borde de perder su trabajo puesto que no era lo que había prometido ser. Y Nick, como un experto, un hombre que abrazaba el dolor ajeno y lo convertía en diversión, había hecho buenas migas con Harry desde el comienzo, así mismo había sido su instructor en el mundo de las mentiras.

Y en las drogas.

Harry siempre le estaría agradecido por eso.

Porque Nick fue el único que vio su locura como algo exquisito, que escuchó con real interés cuando Harry le confesó que sentía que se estaba volviendo loco, que quería gritar y romper cosas, mancillar a otros a golpes y arrancarse las orejas para evitar las náuseas que las carcajadas ajenas le provocaban. Y Nick fue quien le entregó las llaves a Harry para que transformara las siniestras redes de su cabeza en una estructura firme e inquebrantable. Llaves en distintas formas. A veces polvo, a veces pastilla o a veces algo similar a un cigarrillo.

Una sola vez le había preguntado a Nick por la razón de su consumo de drogas, y Nick había respondido con arrogancia y desinterés que las drogas eran la única cosa que lo hacía sentir inmortal mientras a su vez le otorgaba una muerte lenta y elegante.

Harry se había reído, porque él para sentirse así solo debía evocar a Louis. Pensar en Louis le concedía la misma sensación vertiginosa y efímera que únicamente se lograba estando en el borde de un precipicio.

Y no sabía si debía saltar o no.

**☀**

Despertó al ser removido con brusquedad por unas manos delgadas. Intentó seguir durmiendo, pero le fue imposible. La voz de Lisa flotaba sobre sus oídos como cuchillos dispuestos a enterrarse y destriparlo.

Parpadeó lento, tratando de tragar y fallando puesto que tenía la garganta seca. Todo su cuerpo se sentía pesado y realmente estaba teniendo dificultad para la simple tarea de mover la cabeza. 

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Lisa, ayudándolo a sentarse. "Pero qué pregunto. Por supuesto que no estás bien..."

"¿Cuándo...?" Una ola de asco lo obligó a apretar los labios y cerrar los ojos. Tomó profundas respiraciones y se aclaró la garganta. "¿Cuándo volviste?"

"Hace poco... ¿Qué estabas pensando, imbécil? ¿Morir? ¿Es eso?" Levantó el rostro y se encontró con su mirada escudriñadora y altiva. Ella no lo miraba con lástima, ya no. "¿Querías cagarme más? Obligándome a encontrar tu cadáver."

"Lisa..."

"Ponte de pie," demandó, soltando a Harry. "Esto no puede seguir así." Harry suspiró y se dejó caer de espalda, aburrido de escuchar siempre lo mismo. "Hablo en serio, Harry. Estoy harta de esta mierda."

"No te tengo encerrada aquí, ¿o sí?"

Pudo ver desde su posición el cielo nocturno. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba durmiendo?

"Ya. Que fácil, ¿no?" Comenzó a sacarse su chaqueta y la lanzó sobre uno de los sofás "¿Crees que eso es lo que quiero? ¿Volver a Inglaterra con un matrimonio fallido a cuestas?"

"Puedes... solo, por favor, ¿callarte?"

"Sí, claro. Como si tuviera alguna intención de hacerte esto más fácil, jodido hijo de puta."

Escuchó los pasos de Lisa a través del departamento y antes de poder asimilar, despertar, del todo, la tenía de vuelta. Con un vaso de agua en una mano y unas tabletas en la otra.

"¿Qué hora es?" preguntó sentándose. Recibió las tabletas y las echó a la boca, pasándolas con el total del agua.

"Son las diez de la noche."

"Pensé que no ibas a volver."

"Yo también."

Harry ladeó una sonrisa triste y le entregó el vaso de agua. Ella no correspondió, solo se apartó y fue a la habitación.

Él se colocó de pie y vio el desastre que era el salón de su departamento. Con un malestar envolvente finalmente se colocó de pie y buscó su móvil, encontrándolo en el suelo, al lado de una cajetilla vacía.

Mandó un mensaje de texto para la mujer que iba algunas veces a hacer limpieza profunda, pidiéndole que se apareciera al día siguiente.

Lisa se mantuvo encerrada en la habitación y el aprovechó para darse una ducha en el baño de visitas. Se sacó la sensación de pesadumbre de los hombros y alejó el sueño, quedando despejado y listo para trabajar unas cuantas horas en el guion de la nueva serie infantil que Nick necesitaba corregido para la semana siguiente.

Al salir del baño, con la toalla amarrada a sus caderas y debido al hambre, caminó hasta la cocina donde Lisa se encontraba. Sentada en uno de los banquillos que hacían juego con la barra de mármol donde ambos solían desayunar; años atrás.

"Al fin saliste..." comentó abriendo la puerta del refrigerador. Tomó una pieza de queso laminado y un yogurt.

"Necesitaba un té," le respondió. Levantando su taza a modo de brindis. Harry asintió y se comió la pieza de queso mientras buscaba una cuchara. "Cuando entré a la habitación encontré tus mierdas."

"Hm..." murmuró sin aparente interés, con la vista fija en su yogurt el cual revolvía con pereza. "¿Dónde las dejaste?" Lisa permaneció en silencio y Harry le dio una mirada. "Lisa... ¿Dónde las dejaste?"

Su voz fue sigilosa y si bien había sido una pregunta, en realidad estaba demandando saber la ubicación.

"Las boté," decretó finalmente ella. Dando un sorbo a su té y con la vista fija en la ventana.

"Las... botaste. Las botaste," repitió.

"Sí. Y lo haría de nuevo," confesó colocándose de pie.

Harry apretó los ojos y dejó relegado el yogurt en una superficie.

"¿Dónde las botaste?"

Lisa tomó su tiempo para lavar la taza y se secó las manos con un paño suave.

"En el inodoro de nuestro baño. ¿Por qué?" preguntó volteándose para enfrentar a Harry "¿Vas a arrodillarte y lamer la tapa?"

"Lisa..." susurró, cerrando los ojos y cubriéndolos con las palmas extendidas de sus manos. Se inclinó hacia adelante, con su rostro caído. "Lisa, no..."

"¡¿No qué, Harry?!"

"Basta," gruñó bajo. En un intento de contener la rabia que comenzaba a construirse en él. Ser consciente de que no tenía sus drogas, su mescalina, la risa de Louis, lo hizo sentir indefenso, como un animal acorralado. Lo hizo necesitarlas con urgencia.

Era un adicto.

Un adicto a algo que no tenía. A alguien que no tenía.

"¡¿Sí?! ¡¿Quieres que me detenga?! ¡¿Y que hay de lo que yo quiero, eh?!"

"Cállate," volvió a exigir, sin levantar la voz.

Sonando demasiado tranquilo, a diferencia de cómo se sentía. No quería pelear con Lisa, no de nuevo. Porque sabía cómo acabaría.

El sonido de vajilla impactando contra el suelo lo obligó a apartar sus manos. Lisa tenía el rostro rojo, no lloraba, pero el dolor era expelido por cada fibra de su piel como un perfume ácido.

Vio su cuerpo, tan delgado y que él en algún punto había amado tanto, estremecerse con violencia mientras lanzaba en un ataque de rabia toda la vajilla al suelo, los cristales salpicando por todos lados.

Ella estaba ahí, gritando, maldiciendo a Harry y él solo podía pensar en que ella, esa bastarda lo había apartado del único reemplazo que tenía para la risa de Louis. Ella, una simple mujer, intentando apartarlo de lo único que ayudaba a mantenerlo con vida.

Harry dio un paso, y luego otro. Los cristales comenzaron a enterrarse en sus pies y en el impoluto suelo con su piel se pincelaron manchas escarlatas.

Lisa pareció notar su cambio, porque el último plato que tenía entre sus dedos no lo lanzó, sino que lo soltó cuando sus ojos encontraron los de Harry, y su rostro pasó de estar rojo e iracundo a empalidecido.

"¿Por qué, Lisa?" preguntó caminando hacia ella, quien retrocedió hasta que su espalda baja dio con las gavetas empotradas de la cocina. "¿Acaso no lo sabes? Que la maldita mescalina es la razón por la que sigo vivo."

"Harry... apártate."

"Que si no escucho su risa siento que voy a enloquecer."

Lisa bajó la mirada el ensangrentado suelo y luego volvió a encontrarse con los verdes de Harry. Negó, intentando mantener la compostura, quizá negándose a creer de lo que el hombre que había desposado era capaz.

Una mano de Harry se asió a su muñeca izquierda.

Ella temblaba y él solo quería que sintiera, que ella sintiera el miedo que él sentía. El dolor que él sentía, para que dejara de recriminarle, de hacerlo sentir culpable.

No era su culpa haberse enamorado de Louis.

No era su culpa necesitar a Louis.

No era su culpa haber enloquecido por Louis.

Escuchó su súplica, un murmullo suave, como el de un canario a punto de ser aplastado. Y el remordimiento no llegó a él, porque ya estaba cansado de sentirlo y en algún punto lo había dejado abandonado.

Lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas de Harry, y repentinamente Lisa era más pequeña y lucía tan frágil, y se veía tan bonita. Con su mano libre acarició su mejilla, hasta que sus dedos se arrastraron y pudo sostener su cabello.

Ella seguía llorando, rogando, intentando zafarse del agarre brusco de Harry.

"¿Tú lo sabías?" le preguntó, tirando de su cabello. Una sonrisa pérfida instalándose en sus labios. "Dime la verdad. ¿Tú lo sabías?"

"Harry... por favor."

"Que Louis me ama. ¿Lo sabías?"

Hubo una pausa. En que el aire pareció espesarse y el cielo volverse una sustancia viscosa que los succionaba. Harry apretó más su muñeca y la empujó para que golpeara con su delgada espalda las gavetas.

"Sí," confesó, con los ojos empapados y las mejillas húmedas. Y Harry la odiaba.

"¿Y que yo lo amo? ¿Eso lo sabías?"

Ella lloró, balbuceó con la voz quebrada, casi sin aliento. Harry no le entendió, pero la vio cabecear en asentimiento.

Su vista se volvió borrosa, y aquella sensación que no sentía desde que había visitado a Louis dos años atrás, volvió.

Y no había drogas para controlarlo.

Y Louis ya no reía.

Los gritos de Lisa esa noche cubrieron su cuerpo estigmas. Y Harry solo estaba tan aburrido de todo, de sentir, de sufrir, de hacer sufrir a otros, que se encontró disfrutándolos.

**☀**

No sabía que hora era, solo que Lisa se había marchado y que no volvería. Que en sus pies había sangre y que no tenía sus drogas. Ya había vomitado hasta las entrañas ye esperaba que su último aliento no tardase en llegar mientras él se encontraba ahí, en el balcón de su departamento.

Y la vista era hermosa.

Extrañamente era primera vez que Harry se percataba de ello.

Estaba realmente alto. Él podría simplemente saltar.

Tenía el teléfono en una mano y sus ojos desenfocados en la preciosa aurora que anunciaba la llegada de un nuevo día. Louis amaba los amaneceres, siempre le decía a Harry como era su parte favorita de tener que trasnochar a causa de los exámenes.

Harry tenía que decirle que el alba más bonito era el de Nueva York. Tenía que llamarlo y decirle...

Así que lo hizo.

Se llevó el teléfono a la oreja y lo llamó.

Louis contestó.

"Ya..." Hubo una pausa. Y Harry se percató de que estaba temblando. "Ya no está, Harry. Tu beso ya no está en mi boca."

"Louis..." Tragó el nudo en su garganta.

Después de tantos años, Louis le había contestado.

"Me... lo quitó. Como si no valiera nada, y lo era todo, Harry." Harry pensó en que quizá el azul del crepúsculo matutino se parecía al azul de los ojos de Louis. "No tengo nada."

No pudo aguantar la risa.

Era patético. Era tan patético y estaba tan jodido que solo quedaba reír.

Louis rió también, por alguna razón lo hizo.

Finalmente. Su risa. Harry cerró los ojos en una necesidad desesperada de memorizar la melodía, aguantó la respiración para que ningún otro sonido interrumpiera los acordes melodiosos de Louis.

Era una risa decadente.

No era aquella que habitaba en los rincones de su memoria y que había añorado por años.

Era nueva, agonizante y rota. Podía saborearla a través de sus acordes en un rojo metálico, como si fuese sangre tibia y transformarla a imágenes, apareciendo bajo sus párpados cerrados un corrompido eclipse solar.

Sintió nauseas.

La risa en algún punto cesó, y Harry se encontró nuevamente vacío. Sin nada. Aparentemente al igual que Louis.

"...Lo mereces," declaró finalmente.

"¿Sí?"

"No tener nada. Lo mereces."

"Quiero morir. Solo... cerrar los ojos y ya. ¿Crees que pueda?"

"¿Quieres morir?"

"Sí."

"Entonces muere, Louis Tomlinson. Muere... y deja de atormentarme de una vez por todas."

"Si lo hago... ¿vas a perdonarme?"

"No."

Harry colgó.

No podría perdonar a Louis.

Pero lo necesitaba, y lo amaba, y lo odiaba. Y Louis era todo, así que el perdón no importaba.

Era una mierda insulsa que algunos afirmaban hacer para sentirse bien consigo mismos. Y Harry hacía bastante tiempo que no se mentía, ni necesitaba realizar acciones hipócritas con tal de sentir satisfacción.

Su entumecimiento emocional lo mantuvo ahí hasta que el sol brilló fuerte sobre su piel, calentando su cuerpo semidesnudo, cubierto únicamente a la altura de las caderas por la toalla con la que se había secado la noche anterior y que tenía manchones rojos.

Bajó la vista a su móvil.

Necesitaba hacer un llamado más.

"¿Nick?"

_"Harry... ¿Qué ocurre?"_

"Necesito que me ayudes... Debo encontrar a alguien."

_"¿Oh? ¿Será este el día en que me cuentes sobre el hombre que te dirigió a la destrucción?"_

"Sí... pero créeme, no es una historia de amor."

_"Nunca esperé que lo fuera. Voy para allá."_

Y el bastardo cumplió.

No solamente llegó y ayudó a Harry a solucionar la mierda que había ocasionado, sino que se deshizo de su fachada petulante y altiva para ser su hombro de apoyo, para escucharlo sollozar patéticamente sobre Louis, sobre lo que era y lo que no, sobre lo que sentía por él y lo que ya no podía sentir puesto que no lo tenía.

Harry realmente le debía mucho... Y estaba seguro de que en algún punto se lo devolvería. A pesar de que Nick le repitió incontables veces que no necesitaba nada a cambio porque era perfectamente capaz de todo; obviamente demasiado orgulloso para admitir que lo había hecho desinteresadamente por el cariño que le tenía a Harry.

Era un idiota. Harry se lo dijo, antes de montar en el avión cuyo destino era su tierra natal. Luciendo como un perfecto desastre y aguantando el dolor en las plantas de sus pies gracias a los fuertes analgésicos que Nick consiguió para él.

Fue un viaje tedioso, pero al menos consiguió dormir y despejarse un poco, repasar en su cabeza lo que haría, lo que le diría a Louis a penas encontrara sus ojos azules. Naturalmente, y a causa del pernicioso rumbo de sus pensamientos pensó en la posibilidad que Louis no quisiera verlo. En la posibilidad de haberlo perdido completamente.

¿Qué haría?

La respuesta llegó fácil.

No lo dejaría. No importaba lo que Louis quisiera, ya no lo dejaría marchar. Había cometido ese error y el resultado no había sido otro sino una catástrofe.

¿Egoísta? Lo era, y no se sentía culpable. Iba a ser egoísta una maldita vez en su vida... ¿No lo merecía? ¿No merecía solo un poco a cambio de todo?

No podían negárselo.

Había dado tanto, se había entregado él mismo a lo que sentía por Louis y ya no quedaba nada, solo un vacío desolador arraigado en el centro de su corazón, consumiendo sus huesos... Drenándolo como una bestia hambrienta.

Al punto que ya no importaba si Louis no lo amaba. Solo quería verlo, escucharlo, tocar sus mejillas y besar sus párpados. Sostenerlo entre sus brazos hasta que Louis se olvidara de cómo era el mundo fuera de estos.

Respiró hondo. No sentía frío, mas todo su cuerpo temblaba y mismo tiempo se sentía agotado, como si cargara con grilletes de metal que lentamente lo hundían. Que quemaban.

La razón de su malestar era obvia.

Harry estaba frente a una deteriorada puerta. Ya ni siquiera sentía el pulso de su corazón y de un hombro le colgaba una mochila en la que llevaba únicamente lo básico. Miraba la dirección en el pedazo arrancado de hoja que Nick le había entregado.

No sabía cómo ese bastardo la había conseguido, y en realidad no le importaba. Harry estaba seguro de que habría terminado ahí, de pie frente a la puerta de Louis, de alguna u otra forma; Nick solamente le había ahorrado tiempo.

Hizo un puño con su mano derecha y exhaló por su boca, levantando la mano para golpear la puerta.

Cerró los ojos.

Aguantó la respiración y dio el primer golpe.

No salió nadie, así que golpeó nuevamente.

Tragó duro y su rostro se endureció.

Volvió a golpear. Una y otra vez.

Golpeó la puerta hasta que sus nudillos adquirieron una tonalidad violácea y los inquilinos del piso vecino salieron para demandarle que dejara de hacer ruido. Harry no les respondió, solo asintió leve y volvió su vista a la puerta.

El Harry de tres años atrás habría dejado una nota y se habría marchado con la seguridad que Louis lo contactaría luego.

El Harry actual no era tan imbécil. No era inocente ni confiaba en que la vida le daría oportunidades.

La vida era una mierda. Pero él era peor.

Retrocedió e infló el pecho. Izó su pierna, flectando su rodilla y con una patada impactó la puerta, volando la cerradura de la madera corroída y despintada.

Se sacó la mochila del hombro y la dejó caer en la entrada del departamento. Un lugar horrible y Harry se preguntaba cómo era posible que su bichito hubiera terminado viviendo ahí, en un sitio que olía a muerte, a tristeza y abandono.

Dolía, quería llorar. Derrumbarse ahí mismo porque finalmente estaba ahí. Y era real, aunque una parte de él se negaba creerlo.

Miró en todas direcciones, por las sucias ventanas entraba algo de luz y el suelo rechinaba con cada paso dado. Quiso llamar a Louis, pero se dio cuenta que había perdido la voz.

¿Su corazón seguía latiendo?

¿Realmente estaba ahí?

¿Por qué sus labios estaban húmedos?

Oh, estaba llorando.

Sorbió su nariz y llegó a una habitación, sucia y deprimente. De ralladas paredes cuya podredumbre se extendía como hileras hasta el mohoso techo. Y Era el lugar más horrible que hubiera pisado, sin embargo, se sentía como el hogar de toda su vida y ni siquiera podía recordar como era su vida cinco segundos antes de que entrara a esa habitación.

Y es que ahí estaba.

Sobre la cama.

Louis.

El cadáver viviente de Louis. La realidad que nada tenía que ver con sus recuerdos.

Harry sonrió.

Louis era tan hermoso.

Era... lo único hermoso.

"Hola Lou" Saludó, apretando las manos. Sintiendo un nudo tirante en su vientre. Dando pasos lentos e inseguros hasta donde el chico se encontraba. "Bichito..."

Ojos acuosos y un pitido en sus oídos.

Se hundió. Con una opresión en su pecho, con un escozor en la parte posterior de su garganta. Jadeó por aire y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Estirando con miedo una mano y cerrando los ojos cuando las yemas de sus dedos hicieron contacto con un mechón de cabello de Louis que caía húmedo por una esquina de su rostro.

Louis, cuya piel siempre había reflejado con orgullo al sol mismo, ahora lo deleitaba con una piel casi marfil, opaca y seca. Y sus labios que siempre habían sido rosas y suaves a la vista, estaban agrietados y despellejados. Sus pómulos hundidos, sus largas pestañas descansando sobre sus oscuras ojeras.

Era tan hermoso. Todo en él, hasta la muerte que parecía exhalar con cada respiración y Harry se encontró adorándolo. Porque ese cuerpo era un santuario de recuerdos. Un Desgastado y olvidado mapa que conducía a un tesoro de prohibidos besos y caricias eternas, y Harry era el pirata que lo dibujó y que lo sepultó en una isla desierta, imposible de alcanzar para que nadie más pudiera profanarlo.

Barrió con sus dedos temblorosos el nacimiento de su mandíbula y frunció el ceño al sentir lo helado de su piel. Tocó su frente y acercó su oído para escuchar su respiración.

"Louis," lo llamó nuevamente.

Louis seguía inmóvil.

Volvió a decir su nombre y lo removió.

Louis no reaccionaba, sin embargo.

Harry se apartó de la cama, negando con la cabeza. La desesperación arañando las paredes de su cabeza y el miedo gritando directo sobre sus orejas. Intentó tomar aire, pero el olor a muerte de aquel lugar lo hizo sentir asqueado. Puso su antebrazo sobre su boca y cerró los ojos.

No podía hacerle eso.

Louis no podía simplemente elegir morir. No le correspondía. No podía, porque él pertenecía a Harry, ¿verdad?

Se pertenecían mutuamente.

Tosió, intentando respirar y cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que estaba en el suelo. De que su rostro era un desastre y que sus uñas arañaban la madera. Volvió su vista a la cama.

"No," negó. "No puedes..." Se intentó colocar de pie, perdiendo el equilibrio y volviendo al suelo; sus rodillas impactando contra la superficie. "Louis..."

Se arrastró nuevamente hasta la cama y lo sacudió por el hombro.

Su agarre se tornó brusco, sus uñas cavaron en el huesudo hombro de su ojiazul y lo sacudió con tanta fuerza que su propio brazo dolió. Sus labios tiritaban, y en su lengua se sentía el sabor de sus lágrimas.

Usó ambas manos para empujarse a sí mismo sobre la cama y repasó con su mirada el cuerpo desmejorado de su chico, asfixiándose a causa de las erráticas respiraciones.

"No puedes..." Balbuceó. "¡No puedes! ¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¡Despierta, joder!"

La lucidez se acobardó y arrancó, dejándolo a merced de la locura que solo podía hacer aparición cuando de Louis se trataba. Y así, sin razón alguna más que la insana motivación de arrebatarle a Louis la posibilidad de ser quien eligiera cuando morir, se apoyó en las rodillas y presionó ambas manos sobre su garganta, asfixiándolo. La piel de Louis sintiéndose como algodón bajo sus palmas.

Apretó hasta que sus nudillos estuvieron blancos.

Iba a asesinarlo.

Iba a tomar la vida de Louis de la misma manera que este había tomado la suya.

Con la mirada desenfocada, gritándole a Louis cada cosa que sentía por él. Cuanto lo odiaba, cuanto lo necesitaba y cómo había conseguido joderle la vida hasta el final. Cómo seguramente seguiría atormentándolo aún muerto.

El rostro de Louis tomó color, y sus labios se partieron. Una de sus manos viajó hasta su tráquea donde Harry apretaba.

Abrió los ojos; solo una fracción de segundo.

Eso fue suficiente.

Porque Harry era un muñeco descompuesto, maquillado como tesoro de exhibición y sin hilos. A la espera de ser lanzado a la basura. Y ese hombre, ese etéreo ángel caído de piel marchita, fanales índigos y que olía a la muerte misma; era un dulce titiritero.

Harry apartó su mano. Con espasmos sacudiendo la línea de sus hombros y con una urgencia que trajo de vuelta el juicio a su cabeza. Lo atrajo hacia sí, rodeándolo con sus brazos y encajando su barbilla en el hueco de su hombro. Miró al techo, respirando profundas bocanadas de aire y temblando de manera dolorosa. Sintiendo a Louis como una flor marchita, de pétalos quebrados contra su pecho.

"Oh Dios. Oh Dios.... No. No... No debía ser así. ¿Por qué?" Susurró para sí mismo. Permitiéndose disfrutar solo unos cuantos segundos tenerlo entre sus brazos antes de colocarse de pie y cargarlo.

Y Harry no creía en el perdón, pero sus labios parecían pensar diferente porque no dejaban de pedirlo mientras él bajaba las escaleras, con Louis desmayado, inerte, entre sus brazos.

No importaba si tenía que dar su alma a cambio, si tenía que tomar la vida de alguien más o la propia, no perdería a Louis.

Iban a estar juntos. Porque ningún precio era muy alto para Harry.

**☀**

Harry no creía en los milagros, ni en las coincidencias. Solamente en lo inevitable, y bajo esa perspectiva todo parecía menos pesado.

Fue inevitable que se conocieran, que se enamoraran y se lastimaran. Que en algún punto se separaran y significaran la destrucción del otro. Fue inevitable cada herida que recibieron en el proceso.

Todo, desde el comienzo, había sido una sucesión de hechos inevitables, y Harry extrañamente se dio cuenta de ellos mientras fumaba un cigarrillo a las afueras del hospital donde Louis se encontraba.

Sentía una extraña calma y la ansiedad que antes era su leal compañera, parecía un recuerdo borroso, casi inexistente. Realmente divertido, considerando que el día anterior había estado a punto de asesinar al amor de su vida, y asesinarse a si mismo en el proceso.

Miró los árboles deshojados moverse a causa de la fuerte briza y dio unas cuantas caladas a su cigarrillo antes de lanzarlo al suelo y apagarlo con la suela de su zapato. Una niña que era paseada por una enfermera agitó su mano para saludarlo y Harry correspondió con una media sonrisa que marcaba uno de sus hoyuelos.

Las puertas automáticas del hospital se abrieron para él y volvió a ingresar. El número de la habitación de Louis era lo único en su cabeza.

No tenía hambre, ni sueño.

Sus pies dolían un poco... Estaba al tanto del motivo. Sabía que, bajo las vendas que los envolvían, sus heridas seguramente estaban reabiertas.

Ya tendría tiempo para descansar.

Y era extraño, sentirse así. Con una calma interior que aminoraba cualquier malestar, cualquier necesidad. Ah, por supuesto. ¿Cómo no pudo notarlo antes? Era la calma que tener a Louis le otorgaba.

Caminó por los pasillos sonriendo amplio a las miradas de reproche de las enfermeras, o desdeñosas de muchos pacientes.

Observó a su madre, con su rostro preocupado y su sonrisa titilante. Sentaba en uno de los banquillos afuera de la habitación de Louis.

Una heroína, eso era. Una mujer que Harry admiraba al punto de envidiar. Con un corazón tan bondadoso que parecía mentira.

Harry en un acto de desesperación la había llamado, entre gritos y sollozos, intentando explicar algo que en realidad no tenía explicación. Y ella no había dudado en acudir a su llamado, a sostenerlo con firmeza mientras esperaban el diagnóstico de los doctores.

"¿Estás seguro que no quieres ir a descansar?" le preguntó, poniéndose de pie y acariciándole una mejilla. Harry negó acurrucándose en su taco. "Tu padre se ofreció a venir por ti y luego traerte de vuelta."

"No es necesario... Ya bastante los he molestado..." Hizo una pausa y masticó sus palabras. "Sobre la cuenta del hospital-"

"Harry, no," lo interrumpió su madre, mirándolo con seriedad.

Harry reparó en sus rasgos. Había cambiado tanto, o al menos eso le parecía a él.

"No quiero cargarlos con nuestros problemas. Y ya bastante hicieron al venir cuando los llamé... Realmente no debería haberlo hecho."

"¿Qué mierda estás diciendo?" preguntó con incredulidad y Harry parpadeó. Su madre nunca, jamás, decía una mala palabra. "¿Quién demonios crees que soy?"

"Mamá..."

"Exacto. Soy tu jodida madre... Soy quien te cuidó por más de veinte malditos años, Harry. Y seguiré siendo tu madre sin importar lo que hagas... a quien ames, a quien dejes de amar."

Ella sabía.

Harry no le había dicho nada, pero ella seguramente sabía.

"Gracias..."

"No tienes razón para darlas," le aseguró, sonriendo suavemente. Abrazó a Harry una vez más e intentó acomodar su cabello sin resultado. "Te propongo algo, ve con Louis mientras yo voy a la cafetería por algo de comer... Y luego me vas a explicar por qué estás cojeando."

Harry no quiso rebatirle, así que solo asintió y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de girarse y asir su mano al pomo platinado de la puerta que tenía el apellido Tomlinson escrito sobre un gafete.

Abrió la puerta y encontró redención en unos asustados ojos azules.

Estaban frente a frente.

En ese reducido espacio de paredes blancas y olor a desinfectante.

Estaba frente a Louis, al real...

Frente a su Louis. Quien lo miraba con enormes ojos y labios partidos, el pánico deslizándose como seda en su piel.

Sus pómulos resaltando debido a la delgadez de su rostro, y su cuerpo pareciendo una rama ad portas de quebrarse ante el más nimio agarre. No se quebraría, sin embargo, Harry iba a asegurarse de eso.

"Ha..." Pestañeó y acto seguido tragó, sin apartar la mirada de Harry, quien aún se encontraba en la puerta. "¿Harry?"

"Sí..." Dio un paso y cerró la puerta sin necesidad de voltearse.

Louis lucía confundido. Bajó la mirada a su bata de hospital y luego la paseó por toda la habitación para terminar en Harry una vez más. Parecía no respirar.

"Eres... ¿eres el real?"

"No sé... eso deberías decírmelo tú. ¿Soy el real?"

"... ¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó con los ojos vidriosos, sin aliento y encogiéndose, como si intentara hacerse más pequeño; desaparecer. ¿Por qué?"

Harry se encogió de hombros y caminó hasta él. Louis se encontraba sentado en el borde de la cama, con sus piernas colgando y las puntitas de sus pies apenas tocando el suelo.

Lucía tan frágil. Tan vulnerable...

Tan hermoso.

Louis siempre sería hermoso. Podría envejecer, oxidarse con el paso de los años y seguiría siendo hermoso, porque era todo lo que Harry amaba más allá de su apariencia y eso lo hacía hermoso de una manera que no podía ponerse en palabras.

¿Qué tanto podía jactarse de haber encontrado la belleza que era invisible a los ojos?

"Estoy justo donde debo estar," decretó, llegando a él y dejándose caer de rodillas. Apoyó su frente en las huesudas rodillas de Louis y respiró el aroma de su piel.

"No puedo... Harry. ¿Qué? Pero-"

Louis comenzó a respirar agitadamente y Harry cerró los ojos, llevando sus manos hasta la espalda baja del otro.

Ya no eran inocentes, ya no eran jóvenes. Y nada importaba.

Harry solo necesitaba una cosa de Louis.

"Por favor," rogó sin aliento, sus dedos cavando en la espalda baja de Louis, su frente en el vientre de este presionando ligeramente. "Por favor ríe, bichito."

"Harry..." Louis jadeó por aire, y su sollozo irrumpió en el aire frío de la habitación.

"Por favor," repitió con la voz quebrada, sintiendo sus propias lágrimas mojar sobre el camisón del otro. Sentía los relieves de sus huesos y como la vida parecía arrancarse de su cuerpo.

"No puedo."

"Ríe."

Las manos de Louis se posaron en su cabeza, y acarició sus cabellos como años atrás.

"No puedo, Harry. No puedo... N-no recuerdo cómo."

"¡Ríe!" gritó, voz desgarrada y manos temblorosas. Respirando con tanta dificultad que su diafragma dolía.

"¡No puedo, Harry! ¡No puedo!"

Louis gritó, menoscabado por la desesperación. Y continuó repitiendo que no podía, una y otra vez. Aferrándose a Harry, deslizándose de la camilla hasta que ambos estuvieron sobre el frío suelo, sollozando entre lágrimas ásperas e indóciles, pidiendo perdón entre menesterosas respiraciones erráticas. Pero él no comprendía, no sabía, que Harry era un adicto.

Un adicto al fantasma de su risa, y que al no reír lo estaba condenando.

"Louis, Louis... Louis." Negó, sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, sintiendo las lágrimas de Louis en el espacio cóncavo de su cuello. "Lo necesito. Ríe... te lo ruego. Ríe."

Louis rió.

Era la risa más triste que podría escuchar vez alguna. Y si Harry no estaba muriendo en ese momento, entonces no moriría nunca. Harry lo abrazó más fuerte. El cuerpo delgado, desgastado, de Louis parecía deshacerse bajo su agarre como una hoja que sucumbió ante las crudas estaciones invernales.

"Vamos a ser felices, susurró cuando la risa de Louis había cambiado a un silencioso llanto. Y su cuerpo se había amoldado al de Harry con tanta naturalidad que parecía irreal. "Vamos a ser jodidamente felices. Y vas a reír cada maldito día de tu vida."

"No podemos," respondió Louis respirando tibio sobre su cuello. Aferrándose a él con una delicadeza que Harry ya había olvidado.

"Lo haremos. Vamos a ser felices... Haré lo que sea necesario, bichito."

"Harry... No. No tengo nada que ofrecer y..." Se apartó y sus azules envolvieron a Harry, y el universo pareció encajar nuevamente, las deformidades grises y sucias se retrajeron y dieron paso a los colores y a los sonidos. "Es demasiado costoso ser feliz."

"Entonces seamos pobres juntos," respondió con simpleza, encogiéndose de hombros y acunando el rostro de Louis con ambas manos.

Louis hizo un sonido raro, como un gemido, y cerró los ojos, permitiéndole a Harry besar sus labios.

Harry pensó en la sensación suave que aquel simple roce de labios le transmitía. Y estaba seguro que sería posible escribir sagas enteras con ese único beso como inspiración.

Barrió con su boca hasta besar la punta de su nariz, y luego su frente. E iba a llenar su rostro de besos, y luego, en algún momento, su cuerpo. Y su alma, y todo lo que era parte de la existencia de Louis.

"Volviste... Realmente volviste."

"Lo hice," confirmó, sin dejar de besar su rostro, de apartar con sus pulgares las lágrimas que Louis obsequiaba con una inocencia que Harry creía inexistente hasta ese momento.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque eres tú. Porque te amo. Porque te necesito... Porque me estabas esperando."

Y por primera vez en tres años, Louis sonrió....

 


End file.
